Light Demon
by Amcm74
Summary: A man of the Light, Callidus strives to be the best Paladin he can be. Suddenly, he finds himself playing bodyguard to a young warlock, Zepporah, striving to save herself from a Dread Lord's curse of revenge. Together can they outmaneuvered a being of pure evil that can never really die?
1. Chapter 1 – No Escaping Your Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft. The environment and many of the characters found here in are property of Blizzard Entertainment.

_**Light Demon**_

**Chapter One – No Escaping Your Fate**

Goya shone like pure gold before all of Cathedral Square. Callidus blinked in wonder, as his older sister stood ensconced in the most wonderful light he had ever seen. He was full of pride as his father walked over, and handed her the two handed sword that had been specially crafted for her. Signaling the ceremony was almost complete. Goya was going to be a Paladin, just like their father, Cadwin Tenebrie.

She knelt down and lowered her head. Reaching up with open hands awaiting the gift. So eager for the glory and responsibility it entailed.

"Rise now, Goya of the Order of Light, and join your brothers and sisters in arms. May the Light grant you it's favor and keep you safe as you defend Stormwind and Azeroth from those who would corrupt and destroy." Cadwin smiled down with love.

Callidus watched with large blue eyes as the other members of the Order of Light welcomed his sister with open arms. Their father turning to seeing him standing just inside the courtyard. He refused to run away. Although he knew skipping school would be frowned on my his sire.

Instead of an emotion of disapproval, Cadwin tossed a grin at his only son. A hand signaled Callidus over, as he knelt down and opened his arms. There was no stopping Callidus from rushing into his father's arms after that. The man holding his son close. "Could not stay away could you, Puppy?"

Callidus scowled at the nickname. They had dubbed him with it long ago, and he was forever unable to escape it. He had always followed his Paladin father, and now Paladin sister. Even now the powder blue eyes drifted over to his sister swinging her new sword. So expertly testing it's weight in her hands.

"So who is this little man?" One of the Paladin trainers, Arthur the Faithful, came forward to pat Calldius on the head.

"This is my son, Callidus." Cadwin stood back up, but his eyes remained on his boy. "I am sure you could tell."

"Clearly. The Light pours from your very genes, Cadwin. He is just as golden and bright as Goya. There is no denying either of them. Both their father through and through." Arthur put his hands on his hips. "So Callidus, do you want to be a Paladin too?"

"Yes, Sir!" Excitement causing him to shake.

"How old are you, boy?" The Paladin trainer winked over at Cadwin.

Callidus puffed up. "I am ten."

Arthur faked shock as he looked Callidus over. "Surely not! You are a very big ten."

"And I am getting bigger!"

Cadwin roared in laughter. "Now you have him started, Arthur. You know I have to take him home with me, and listen to how he should be starting his training right away."

"Goya started early too." Callidus puffed out his lower lip.

"Your sister was just shy of her fifteenth birthday. I had to pull strings to get her a showing then." Cadwin reminded the boy.

"Everyone is here now. Maybe Callidus would like to show the Order what he knows." Arthur looked over at Cadwin. "What can it hurt? He tries to recite some spells, and plays with a wooden sword. We all know five years from now he will be back as a Hopeful anyway."

"I want to do it!" Callidus turned to his father. The eyes were large and sparkling with hope.

Cadwin shook his head at Arthur. "You do not know what you ask. The boy has a determination that could bend titanium."

"Please!" Callidus bunched his hands together as if in prayer. The little feet hopping him up and down "By the Light, father, give me this one chance."

"He has invoked the power of the Light, Cadwin. You are being outmaneuvered." Arthur started to chuckle.

"Very well, get him a training sword." Cadwin shook his head and sighed, as he waved them off. "But if the boy gains any interest by the higher ups, you are going to be explaining it."

Arthur placed his hand on Callidus's back and led him over to the wooden swords used by the Hopefuls. "These are a little big for you, but remember, it does not matter what weapon you use to channel the power of Light. It's the blessing that is granted to you we find favor in here."

Callidus took the sword and flipped it in a smooth figure eight. The weapon at home in his young hand.

"I see your father has been teaching you melee combat already." Arthur said approvingly.

"I watched my sister, and sparred with her a little bit too. Don't tell. She would get in trouble." Callidus whispered.

"Then what more do you know?" Arthur encouraged the boy. "Don't hold back. Because it looks like you gained the attention of High Lord Bolvar Fordragon with that last move."

Callidus looked up and saw that it was true. "Could you move back a bit for me?"

"Why ever for, Callidus?"

"Because I mean to be very impressive right now." Callidus caught the amused twinkle in Arthur's eyes. It was amusement doomed to fade. This was his chance. He might be young, but he knew he was blessed by the Light.

Moving further away Callidus jumped and spun. His invisible enemy being driven back. Then twirling and dipping out of the way of various attacks. He danced with his wooden sword making perfect parry moves.

More attention was starting to gather from the Paladins in attendance. Arthur could see the boy had talent in swordsman ship. There was no doubt he could make a fine Warrior, if he so desired.

"What of the Light?" Arthur called out to the boy. "Can you bring it to your call."

Callidus nodded, and was quickly surrounded in a mystical shield of a Paladin's bubble.

"By the Light!" The sound of Fordragon's voice as he stepped closer To see a child this young using such skill was unheard of.

Knowing he had the attention of the High Lord, Callidus channeled his power. Wings stretching out from his back, as his body became one great ethereal glow the likes no one had seen before. He spun and slammed his wooden sword into the ground. The Light crackling through the cobblestone causing many to step back, and shield their eyes from the Light Blessed child's attack.

Arthur blinked from the blinding light, and moved his hand down to see a vision of the weapon in Callidus's hands. He gasped in shock, as the light wavered and took the form of a fabled weapon of great Paladin power. It could not be possible, but for a mere moment, Arthur could have sworn he saw the image of the purified Ashbringer in Callidus's little hands, before it faded into a mere wooden sword.

Callidus stood proudly as High Lord Fordragon made his way to stand over him. An assessing gleam in the High Lord's eye "Whose boy is this?"

Cadwin lifted his hand slowly. "That would be my son, High Lord. I apologize for his exuberance."

"No apologies needed. The child is blessed. Surely the Light has great plans for him." Bolvar knelt down. The forest green eyes meeting Callidus's blue ones. "Tell me, boy, how did you do that?"

"I called on the Light, and asked it to make me impressive." Callidus drove the tip of his sword down to the cobblestone, and leaned heavily on it. "I take it I succeeded?"

Bolvar reached out and messed the boy's golden hair. "Scamp, you give me hope for the next generation. You surely do. We will expect great things from you."

* * *

Zepporah held her squirming "puppy" to her chest. The group of women looked over at her from time to time. Always with disapproval in their eyes, and a firm curtness in their tone. As a child, she had no idea what she had done that was so wrong. If the swiftness of their actions were to be taken into account, Zepporah had great reason to worry. The little arms tightened around her pet awaiting the punishment that was sure to come.

"The hope of Lord Fordring that the girl will grow to be a proper Priestess is now firmly put to rest." The Head Mistress shook her head. A nervous glance passed toward the girl. "I know it is a shame, but we have to stick with the facts."

"Lord Ghale Hopemender was a reputed Paladin, and his wife Lady Mara a devoted Priestess. They were both of unquestionable Noble birth and renowned for their skills. It's such a shame that family has been brought so low for the crime of aiding Azeroth against the might of the Burning Legion." One of the Priestess instructors looked with pity in Zepphorah's direction.

The Head Mistress pressed her lips tightly together for a moment. The look as if she was sucking on a lemon before saying, "Try to make me feel guilty all you want, but we know what that child is. There can be no doubt when the little Warlock summons her first demon at such a young age. We suspected it from the first. The shadow is just to strong with her."

One of the other women broke down in a sobbing cry. "It's just so tragic. Hopemender was trying to destroy the Dreadlord. How did it come to possess his wife and kill him?"

"No one will ever know, besides Lady Mara, Light rest her soul. She could not contain the demon, and did what she must." The Head Mistress placed a hand to her forehead. " Mara was my friend, and we even studied together for a time. It could have been anyone of us. She was as powerful with the Light as any I had ever seen. It was that power that enabled her to take her own life to stop the creature, but little Zepphorah is doomed from the curse it cast. The Light will not aid her now, or ever. We need to be rid of her soon."

"Doesn't look good for us, Kid." The imp squirmed some more. It wanted to break free."Let me roast the lot of them. We can take their gold and go on a killing spree around the countryside."

"Hush you. Puppies don't talk." Zepporah tapped her finger on his ugly nose. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here and play with the other kids and make pretty dresses."

"A tailor in the making? Great. Someone kill me now." Pagyap growled out in demonic. Knowing that his new little mistress was the only one who could understand him.

Zepporah patted the top of his head. "You just say that because your naked. Once I get the chance I will make you a nice suit." She paused and looked him over. "With pants. You really need pants."

"Zippy?" Priestess Lillium moved over next to her. Careful not to look the imp in the eyes. "I know this will be hard for you to hear, but you can't stay at the Chapel anymore. This is a place for the Priesthood, and today's events have shown you are not one of us."

"What did I do so badly?" The lime green eyes blinked back tears. She had been expecting it.

"Nothing. It's not your fault being what you are." The woman shook her head. "But the powers that be here say the Light can not condone a Warlock on our Holy Grounds. Plans are being made to find a suitable placement for you. Your family left you plenty of resources to draw from, so you will not be homeless or hungry. We are also sending a runner to your father's old Lord, and caretaker of your estate. Unfortunately, your God Father, Tirion Fordring has not been heard from since his expulsion from the Alliance, and even if we locate him there is a chance he will not be in a position to handle you and the estate your father left to you."

"Fordring is a Paladin like my father was, isn't he?" Zepporah felt her lower lip tremble. "If the Light can not accept me, then will Lord Fordring?'

"He must, he is the only one you have any connection to. You are a smart child. One of the brightest I have ever met, Lady Hopemender. I am sure you will be fine." The Priestess stood up and smoothed her robes. "In the meantime, there is talk that Northshire Abby has a reputable Warlock trainer that can help curb your powers and teach you how to use them."

"Then what of the Darkness? Can they make the Darkness go away?" Zepporah placed her hands together over her heart and prayed. It was her fondest hope.

Priestess Lillium looked around wildly to make sure no one could hear. "The dreams still come to you?"

"It swears to take and destroy all I love. I have no mommy or daddy anymore, and now I am losing the initiate training to be a Priestess like my mom. I am afraid the Darkness is right, and I will never have any good in my life." Zepporah felt fat tears sliding down her face.

"You are far to young to be this old. I wish I could help you, but sadly the Light has not shown me the way. You must trust in the Light, Zepporah. Someday it will make it's way through to you. I am sure of it."

"But the Light forsakes me at every turn." The sobs starting to come in earnest. The little shoulders shaking as they escaped her. "I fear the Darkness will come like it promises."

"Then you must command the Darkness, make it serve you. As a Warlock, you do have that ability, Zepphorah."

The child simply shook her head, because she knew more of that power then this woman of Light could ever know, even at her young age. The Darkness had already taken her parents and her dream of being a respectable Priestess. Now she had been officially branded a Warlock. A servant of the same Darkness threatening to destroy any happiness she may ever possess. What chance would she ever have against it? Zepphora tightened a choking hold on Pagyap in complete misery.

Author Note: The Latin Word Callidushas many meanings, mainly: clever, dextrous, experienced, skilful/cunning, sly. He will be my main character and most of the story is from his prospective. This chapter was to establish the background so that it is easier to relate to what is happening with these two. Next chapter will be swing the story into action. Hope to see you there! Remember to Fan and Fav for updates!


	2. Chapter 2 - Answering the Call!

**Chapter Two - Answering the Call!**

The young guard next to Callidus let out a loud yawn, and leaned heavily on his polearm. The eyes closed rather then scanning the area for any danger that could be creeping up on them.

Callidus glared at him out of the corner of his eye. If looks could kill, the powder blue eyes could have done the job more then effectively. He was thoroughly disgusted with the other soldier that was on wall duty with him. Fully intending to file a detailed report the moment they got off work.

Sure, peace had arrived in Hearth Glen, the new founded home of the Argent Crusade. Callidus, however, had sworn loyalty to the Argent Crusade before that. Even before the main force had moved into the icy reaches of Northrend.

The day he had received his indoctrination to the Order of Light, Callidus had boarded a boat for Northrend under the command of Tirion Fordring. The Supreme Commander had written Stormwind's High Lord Fordragon, and requested Callidus Tenebrie's service by name.

Callidus had stood strong against the Scourge. Even being used as bait and possible cannon fodder, if need be, for the Crusade. Now his body bore the scars of combat, but not as openly as others. If he were to remove the plate armor, anyone could see where he had been almost rent in two by a Frost Wyrm. Many others he had been with injured beyond further duty, and more still were dead. He watched many good soldiers break from the Crusade after Arthas, the Lich King met his fate at the Ice Crown Citadel. The horror of their memories breaking them in a way the combat never could.

Callidus stood with the few who remained from those days. He had simple reasons, wanting nothing more then to honor the lives of those lost to death and decay within the walls of Icecrown Citadel. Too keep the Scourge at bay for the rest of his days. For this he was willing to pay any price. Leaving the Crusade was not something he could do.

Another reason was being branded Alliance by his race, but not by his heart. Having worked so long aside the Horde races making it impossible for him to take up arms against them. It left him little choices in life. The Argent Crusade was the only place he could feel at home. So in that he will continue to follow the path set before him by High Lord Tirion Fordring. Even if, he was still considered a mere foot soldier. Hands tightening on his polearm with frustrated anger, as the man next to him actually started to snore on duty.

"Callidus!"

He look to see another soldier rushing toward him. The drowsy companion bolting awake at the woman's approach.

"Thank the Light, I found you!" Sara Donally was panting as she stopped before them. Taking a moment to rest her hands on her legs before looking up. "You have been summoned by the Supreme Commander! They have a special assignment for you to do."

Callidus jerked up in more shock then excitement. It was something he had waited years for. This moment when he would be called up to assist in something more then low grade work. All his stalwart training and behavior finally coming to a moment of fruition. It took everything he had not to push past Sara, and race to the main keep to receive the orders. The Paladin's training used to compose himself as the leader he always dreamed of becoming. "Are you here to merely tell me the news, or relieve my post as well?"

The woman blinked, and waved toward the main keep. "But the High Lord..?" She looked to the lazy guard shrugging next to Callidus. The other man making it clear he didn't care one way or the other who stayed with him. Sara clearly did not want to spend her free time on the wall either. She had long since passed the rank for such menial work. She bit her lip, trying to think of some way to get Callidus to comply without having to stay. "You were summoned."

"So I am to retire my post without a replacement?" Even under the helm, Callidus cocked up an eye brow in a bored motion.

"Callidus, sometimes you the most arrogant ass, I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Sara growled back at him. The bunched up fists coming to settle on her curvy hips. She looked his fine body over and thought of the nights she had spent with him here in Hearth Glenn. Would it be worth it to tell him off and forgo his favors? The answer came clear. "Fine, I will take the rest of the damn shift. Go see what High Lord Fording wants from you."

Callidus clapped her on the shoulder and move past.

"You owe me one for this Callidus." She called after him, but he merely waved a hand over his shoulder at her. There is no way he was going to waste any time turning back to acknowledge her subtle hint as to what she wanted from him. Still, if the news proved to be good enough he was willing to get her the best bottle of whiskey he could find. Even if he had to travel to Ironforge to get it.

Once Callidus reached the door of the main keep, he noticed all the soldiers were outside practicing maneuvers. Then stopped short at the guards stationed at the doors. More correctly, they were not guards at all. Rather all upper level officers. He stumbled over his own feet for a moment. The pace slowing considerably. Why would they be playing at guard duty given their station?

"Callidus." One of them nodded to him. "The High Lord is waiting. I trust you know your way in?"

"Yes, Sir!" A respectful salute, as this made less sense. How did this man know who he was? He had never served under the other Paladin before him.

"No time for that man. Get a move on." That order more like what Callidus had come to expect from the ranks above him.

Callidus felt his smile fade. Something feeling terribly wrong the moment he entered the stone fortress. The keep was dead inside. No one walked the halls, as he made his way to the conference room upstairs. Callidus's feet felt like lead as they slowed his pace. He knew he had done nothing wrong, but this had the air of a death sentence to it. Swallowing hard, trying to think what was happening. He forced his chin up, and came around the corner into the main chamber where the Supreme Commander resided most of the time.

Standing in the large room, just as suspected, was the Supreme Commander of the Argent Crusade, High Lord Tirion Fordring. He was pacing the floor boards. It could instantly be seen that he was distressed over something. That could not be a good omen. Not even Ice Crown and the Lich King had caused this man to flinch for even a moment. The other two occupants almost made Callidus want to go to his knees before them. Lord Irulon TrueBlade and Crusade Commander Eligor Dawnbringer were in deep counsel with their High Lord.

Callidus could not stop himself. He scanned the room in desperation. Surely, there were others called forward for this honored mission? After all he was just a low rank of no real account to anyone.

Dawnbringer looked over and saw him. He turned slowly to face Fordring. The low tone of his voice was almost hushed. "The boy has arrived, High Lord Fordring."

Boy? Callidus's brain flashed to moments when he had charged into battle against the undead years before. The times he held the line against the Frost Wyrm unaided. The brilliant blue eyes narrowed. Boy? Certainly not. There were several women in this very town, that could speak to his defense in that respect. If anything they were old, because he was no boy. Clenching his jaw to keep his disrespectful comments about his age at bay before his superiors.

Fordring stopped his pacing, and stepped off the platform toward Callidus. He stood with the Ashbringer in one hand, between his most trusted officers. The looked cast over Callidus moved slowly, and it was like he was seeing him for the first time. Assessing the only Paladin he had ever personally requested to join his Order. "There is no doubt. Of the men we have on hand Callidus is the very best we have at our disposal." The High Lord's voice rang out into the silence.

Okay, That did it! Suddenly Callidus felt like a peacock, and all was forgiven. He curled his fists so tightly they hurt. Anything to keep himself from bursting into a childish smile of giddy glee.

"High Lord Fordring, he has been above reproach since he came to service, as you well know. The file on Callidus Tenenbrie says, he is from a strong family line, not noble, but his father is Ghale Tenebrie a fellow Paladin of the Oder of Light in Stormwind. There is also a sister, Goya Tenebrie, who currently serves the Order of Light in Stormwind in name only. She has been reported in many battles around the whole of Azeroth, even assaulting Naxxramas with various Heroes."

"Loyal to the Alliance are you?" Fordring nodded his head toward the young Paladin.

"No, Supreme Commander. I am not loyal to the Grand Alliance." Okay, Callidus should not have been so pleased with the look of shock that passed over the other men.

"Excuse me?" Tirion's eyes flared in challenge.

Callidus held his ground in this stand. He would not waver on his morals. "I never served the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind, where I did my training. I signed up with the Argent Crusade, shortly after taking my vows to the Light. Only my Human race ties me to the Alliance now. I have served with the Horde members to long to view them as my enemies. It would be hard to slay Horde knowing the could be family to my comrades here. My only loyalty is to the Argent Crusade and to you, Supreme Commander."

"Fancy words, son." Tirion's expression went stern but there was a twinkling in his eye. "But can you back them up?"

"I would like to believe my service records will do that for me."

Tirion looked to Trueblade. The other man lifted a heavy file with both hands, "You can read through it yourself, but it is extensive, and very positive."

Fordring reached over, and took the papers. "Considering, what I intend to ask of the boy, I will be looking it over myself." Turning he walked to the war table, and dropped the file down hard. "Come over here, while I assess what this has to say about you, Callidus Tenebrie. Pray to the Light, I find no fault in it."

The High Lord was thorough in his pursuit. Page by page was read carefully with extreme attention to details. Deeds were called out, and conformation was demanded. Individuals named in certain services were brought in to be questioned. Past bunk mates, that were no longer stationed within Hearth Glen, had already been sought out to give personal accounts to Callidus's character. To Callidus's horror even the local tavern keeper, and his barmaids appeared before the High Lord to be interviewed. The invasion of Callidus's privacy went on long into the night. It was one of the few times in his life, he thanked the Light for his long shifts on duty. They just prepared him for this stressful evaluation. Just when Callidus was about to ask if the High Lord Fordring would be in consideration of checking the color of his underwear, the torment was stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

Fordring looked up, and rubbed his beard. The wise eyes coming to Callidus. "I am pleased with what I see here, boy. You just might be what I have been looking for."

"Thank you, Supreme Commander." Callidus sighed in obvious relief.

"You may go to the armory. Collect what you feel will suit you in open combat. I will summon three of my best champions to meet you at the arena out front." Fordring dismissed him as he started reorganizing the file.

"Excuse me?" Callidus felt his mouth open in horror. He felt much like a fish out of water. Flopping on a river bank surrounded by predators. "Supreme Commander, but shouldn't I, at the very least, have some time to prepare? Do you not want me to have a good showing? Maybe, a little time before meeting your Champions for the best assessment of skill?"

"Time? Session? You misunderstand me, Callidus. You will face them all at once. I want you at your worst. When the time comes to fight it will not announce itself. You have to be vigilant always." Tirion stood up and leveled the Ashbringer toward him, "The task I am considering you for is close to my heart. Failure is not an option."

* * *

Zepporah's Journal Entry

Dear Diary Book Journal Thing!

Today I bought you. New chapter. New Book Diary Journal Thing.

New Chapter?

Yes. New.

After receiving the letter about how "greatly disappointed" my mentor is in my complete lack of progress, I have decided to step it up. Not because of her letter. My mentor, her, I do not know her, except for some random letters she sent. I mean "greatly disappointed," that should be what I am saying about her. I've never actually met her. Rumor has it she's even seduced my godfather, but I've never seen her. My trainer said she'd be the best match due to my "unique" circumstances. My trainer is a jerk and I think he wants me dead. Jerk.

Anyway, I'm off to Outlands to learn how to destroy the Burning Legion, and come home a normal girl, with a normal life, and to fall in love. Ha.

But first – I'm ditching that poor babysitter Poppa is trying to saddle me with. I have Mezz. He's perfect. Faithful and doesn't talk back. Best voidwalker ever. He's more than enough.

Love Zepp

**Author Note: **The diary entries are written by LostKiwi. She promised me she would have one for the end of each chapter. Remember to fan and favorite for updates. Drop a few words in review to keep us motivated. I will be back with more story soon!


	3. Chapter 3 - No Luck at All

**Chapter 3 - ****No Luck at All.**

Combat was something Callidus was used to. It had been a long time since he had done more then spar. Admittedly, he had not been doing enough of that as of late either. It was why he felt a tightening in his gut, when the Champions of High Lord Fordring walked into the small dirt ring HearthGlen occasionally used as an arena.

To make matters worse, many of the other members of the Argent Crusade had woken up to come see Callidus's challenge. Yes, public humiliation, with those you work with on a daily bases, was always a fine motivator to one's spirit. Praise the Light! Callidus thought with great sarcasm. There was no way he was going to win. He knew it with a mere glance at the other men. The blonde hair fell over his eyes as he accepted his coming beating. Thankfully the very ones assigned to fighting with him were strong enough with the light they could heal him as well once they were done.

Fordring came out of his keep and refused the seat that was offered to him. Searching the arena, until he spotted the young paladin he was looking for. "Callidus Tenebrie, have you prepared yourself?"

The blue eyes locked on his Supreme Commander. What was he to say? Yes, and thank you for the pain you are about to bestow upon me. It makes all those years of loyal service completely worth it, High Lord. Instead he went with, "I am ready as I will ever be."

"Then commence. It's late and I am growing weary." Tirion smiled and nodded to his men to begin the trial.

The first urge Callidus had when the other men rushed in, swords and maces at the ready, was to cast a spell of immunity, before the first blow came down. Then run for the disqualification of leaving the arena. That would have been the smart move. Instead he charged his weapon with his will. Prayed to the Light that something happened to save him. He blocked the first swing aimed at him and turned out of the way of the second.

Ducking under the mace, and almost came clear. The heavy weapon clipping his shoulder with a sickening crunch as his plate buckled inward. There was going to be a bruise. He stumbled forward just managing to keep his feet.

The man with the two handed sword, rose it above his head, gearing up for a strike. Callidus raised his polearm to block it. Then let the handle drop to the ground so that the weight of the blade tipped the man to his side. Callidus placing a knee to his opponent's gut and forcing him to the ground.

Cheers went up from the crowd. Callidus didn't have to look to know it was his friends from the low ranked soldiers and local commoners who worked in HearthGlenn. Their voices distinct to his ears from the many nights he had lived it up with them in the local tavern.

So was the sound of air coursing across an incoming mace. Dropping under it and bringing his polearm around to trip the next man into his friend, that was trying to rise.

The last remaining combatant's shield slammed into Callidus's side, throwing him across the ground with impressive force. The dirt packing into every open or lifted place it could in his armor. He was slower to recover then he would have hoped. A hand coming to his helm to try and stable his rattling brain. Shaking his head, he wondered why there were suddenly six men in the arena. Not able to factor in he was suffering from double vision.

That didn't matter in the end, because they all jumped on him, and Callidus could have sworn he had miss counted. There had to be at least nine me in the arena. So many blows were raining down on him.

"Cease this ridiculous match!" A woman's voice cut in.

That did not stop the assault. The loud hiss of annoyance echoed resoundingly in Callidus's head. It was reminiscent of the void walkers he had encountered during his days at the Argent Tournament. But they were always in the company of their Warlock masters, and there were no Warlocks in service in HearthGlen, for obvious reasons. Then the weight of his attackers was removed. The hits stopped coming. A groan of relief as he tried to sit up. Nope. The effort hurt to much. He was just going to lay there, and pretend he was as dead as he felt.

A gentle touch removed his helm. Then a soft hand cupping his cheek, to turn it to the side. He saw the round cherub face of an angel, with bright amber eyes staring down at him. Then his world went dark.

* * *

Callidus awoke on a bench, just outside the Great Hall in the Main Keep. He had been healed enough that all of his wounds had stopped bleeding. The ache of his muscles still remained. He scanned the area wondering why no one was near by. Completely unconcerned that he was not in the medical bunker. Vanity was his first reaction. Light forgive him, as his hands moved up to his face. Everything seemed in perfect order. The nose was still straight as ever. His touch, caused a stinging sensation over his cheeks, a sure sign that the skin was marred, but the cheek bones intact. A quick roll of his tongue over his teeth, and a huge sigh of relief. They were all there, and nothing was cracked. Never would he admit how concerned he was about his appearance, but the women liked how he looked, and he liked women.

It was then, he heard a sound of arguing. A man, and knew instantly it was Fordring, and a woman. He could not place her voice. Coming to his feet, he closed his eyes and put a hand to his side. Swallowing the sound of pain that tried to break free. If he was going to eavesdrop, it would not behoove him to be caught before it even began.

"Try being reasonable, Tirion. She doesn't need one of your Paladins chasing around after her!" The woman spat out in an acid tone. "She is my apprentice, and if you continue to coddle her, she will grow to be weak and helpless."

Callidus peered around the corner. The woman was pacing the floor in agitation. The deep purple dress with black accents molded to her form. He could almost make out a dark aura surrounding her body as she voiced her discontent with High Lord Fordring.

Tirion had his back to her. The palms of his hands pressing down on the large table amiss his vast piles of paperwork. "I have been lenient enough during her earlier training, when she was here in Eastern Kingdoms. But Outlands is to raw and wild for her to be in alone. It is my responsibility to keep her safe. I failed my own son. This is my second chance, and if over protectiveness gets the job done, so be it."

"I was out there alone." The woman stopped her pacing, and threw her arms out wide toward Fordring. "Look how that turned out?"

"Let's not go there. I do not think terrifying the masses with affliction, and soul snatching is what we are looking for in a girl of Zepporah's gentle breeding." Tirion shook his head as he contemplated what the Warlock was saying to him. "Crimson, please, understand she was the daughter of one of my most devoted Paladin's, and my goddaughter. I am all she has. I would be remiss in not trying to protect her."

"She has been given to me to guide through this phase of her training." Crimson placed a hand to her forehead. Trying to explain the situation to him was becoming nearly impossible."I have had reports of her abilities, and if she needs me, I will be there. What more can you want?"

"But you haven't been there so far. I have received her letters, and she has stated repeatedly that she has never even seen you, Crimson." Tirion turned and pinned his eyes on the Warlock in deep accusation. "You know how dear she is to me, and you leave her floundering alone through all of Eastern Kingdom. Do you intend to do the same thing with Outlands?"

"Warlock training is not like Paladin training. Alone is better, because less people get hurt that way." Crimson turned and looked at the door Callidus was standing in. "Are you feeling better, dear man? I am sorry, I did not arrive in time to stop the High Lord from having you bullied by his goons."

Callidus stepped into the room. Embarrassed to be caught listening to what he assumed was a conversation that had nothing to do with him.

Crimson looked Callidus over slowly. The black eyebrow rising in appreciation with a wicked smile. Then she moved her attention back to Tirion. "You were going to send her that?" A hand shot out to point at Callidus. "Surely even you can see where this plan was doomed to failure. You should be thanking me, and not continuing to argue against my wise counsel."

"There is nothing wrong with Sir Tenebrie. He has served me loyally for a very long time." Tirion looked confused for a moment. Then settled his gaze on Callidus, wondering what Crimson saw in the young Paladin, he did not.

"It's not his loyalty or abilities that I am objecting too." Crimson chuckled most wickedly. A hand settling to the center of her chest. "But I doubt even you would fail to notice the implication of sending such a shiny lure out to fetch your errant little Goddaughter home."

"Wait? Was this the mission I was to be sent on? Retrieving your Goddaughter from Outlands?" Callidus felt all his hope that his mission would be of some great importance drop like a lead ball to his feet.

"No, boy, that is not it." Tirion waved his hands before him. Although it was close to the actual plan, and if Zeppy would be contained in that way, Tirion would do it. "I want you to watch over her. Help her on her tasks until such time she is returned to Eastern Kingdoms, or better yet HearthGlen where it is safer for her to reside."

"I am to be a mere body guard to some young girl?" Callidus cried out in pure horror at his Supreme Commander. The large blue eyes going wide with disappointment.

"A glorified babysitter is more like it, and for the record, I feel the same as you do. Perhaps you would like to retire your position here and come work with me." Crimson smiled at him slyly. "I am sure to make it worth your while." That statement was followed by a seductive wink.

Callidus completely ignored Crimson's offer of employment. Still fumbling around on the nightmare of a mission he had been assigned to. Heck, he would have been happier returning to Ice Crown to dig through the snow for Frostwyrm bones. "Did I hear you right, that she is a Warlock?" That could not be true. A Paladin of the Light marching around Light forsaken Outlands, watching a demon summoning, life tapping, Master of Darkness? What were they thinking?

"Yes, but her father was a very reputable Paladin, and of Noble blood. Zepporah's mother held an impressive family title as well. She was a powerful Holy Priestess, before her untimely end." Tirion looked disheartened as he spoke. "They were very close to me and loyal subjects of Lordaeron."

"How, by the Light, does a Paladin and Holy Priestess end up with a Warlock for a daughter?" The tone was full of pure vindictiveness. Callidus already thought he knew the answer. Spoiled right into Darkness. Rebellious and willful, was what this Zepporah obviously was. The plan clear, that he was to somehow guide her back to the Light. Not a job he had any desire of taking on. He would much rather go right back to the wall duty he had been doing. Let Lady Hopemender fall face first into her fate.

"It was complicated. Their deaths were tragic, and the world is not a better place for it. Zepporah bears the brunt of that misery all on her own. But the fact remains that Zeppy has decided to go to Outlands to improve her skills as a Warlock. I understand her reasons, but I believe it is a futile effort. We all know this is not a place for a young lady to be alone. That area is fraught with perils to one like her. If the creatures and races of that world do not get to her, some young disreputable will. She has more title and funds then is good for her, and not the skills to defend them. Callidus, I am ordering you to head out to the Dark Portal and meet up with her. You will keep me appraised of her daily activities via mail, and help her in any way you can. Not one hair on her head should be touched by danger."

"Oh great." Crimson rolled her eyes. The hands thrown up in the air with supreme frustration. "She is going to be a laughing stock amongst the other Warlocks."

"I don't care what they think of her. It's my fondest dream she retire and return to HearthGlen, and settle down to be the Noble woman she was born to be." Fordring shot a sharp look toward the Warlock.

"Trust me, being a Warlock is not a life you choose. It chooses you. Now if you will excuse me, I have other issues to attend." Crimson walked over and placed a kiss to Tirion's cheek. "Such as dabbling in more dark magic."

"You will never forgive me for saying that to you?" The old Paladin grouched Crimson turned and moved toward the doorway

"No. I don't think I will. That should not stop you from trying to get me to forgive you though." And with that she was gone.

"Callidus." Tirion brought the younger Paladin's attention to him. "I know this is not the position you were hoping for, but trust me when I say you are on the right path."

Callidus bowed, not bothering to answer, or asking for permission to leave. He left the room with an angry gait. The right path? What the hell was that supposed to mean. He came out the doors to see the men he had fought standing around the training dummies.

"Hey, Callidus. Hope we didn't hurt you to bad." One of them chuckled and elbowed his buddy.

The other man stood up straighter and turned seeing Callidus slowing his gait. "So we heard you are going to be babysitting some young girl in Outlands. If you want I can help you out. I have luggage you can practice carrying around if you want?"

"I don't know. He looks like he is pretty enough to be good at shopping. Shattrath has some nice little merchants. He can take her around to all the best deals." The last man started laughing outright at Callidus's predicament.

He tried to ignore them. The fist tightening as he moved past them.

"How about getting some more shoes for us while you are away! Ask your boss if she thinks the blue of your armor brings out your eyes!" Another taunt making Callidus's legs feel like lead.

"Hey, Callidus, are you going to say, Yes Ma'am, or Yes Dear, when you take your orders?" They all laughed loudly. "Looks like all that time you had undressing the women here is going to come in handy playing Lady's maid!"

"Maid! Oh that is a good one!"

Callidus turned, and the Light came to him unbidden. None of them were armed, so no one could say it would be an unfair match.

Later when the men woke up all they said was they did not know if they face Callidus or not. Although Callidus, completely unscathed did confess to the brutal attack. The only thing the three could remember was the bright being of pure Light that had laid them low in the same moment.

* * *

Callidus stepped through the Dark Portal the next day. It was close to noon. His position had come with a promotion to Officer. Although he had no idea how high it was. All Callidus really knew was that as long as he was acting in the service of protecting Zepporah Hopemender, he was answerable to no one aside Fordring. Even his charge had no say when it came to her own well being. What Callidus determined was best, was how it would be. That did not bode well for the little Warlock, because he wasn't over the humiliation and disrespect he was given by those of his order. Fordring may think this girl was something of a treasure, but Callidus could careless. Servants of Darkness were just that. They should not be tolerated any further then the end of his blade.

He tried to think on something the could curb his temper. New armor had been supplied for him. It was fine fitting and brightly shined. In preparation for his task. Although he still felt naked. The tabard of the Argent Crusade was missing. Callidus had been wearing it for his entire adult life, and he had become far to accustom to it. Fordring had told him that under no circumstances was anyone to know of Lady Hopemender's connection to the Order. He had not been permitted to even carry it in his bag. Resentment toward the Warlock rose again at the thought.

A deep sigh escaped him as he looked around the desolate expanse of Hellfire Peninsula. It had been a long time since he had passed this way. Never having any desire to return, and yet here he was? Whose fault was that? Oh yea, Lady Zepporah Hopemender's. This was where he was to meet her according to his orders. All he needed now was for his burden to arrive.

He watched as several people ran through the portal. They traveled to and from Azeroth occasionally. Some just using the Flight Master as a hub to get to their destinations. A dwarf stopped to look him over before running back to Azeroth. Then a young Blood Elf Paladin came into Outlands. She chewed nervously on her lip, proving to Callidus that this was her first time here. He walked over and waved in the way his Blood Elf friends in the Crusade had taught him. A symbol of peace and friendship offered without guile.

She smiled warmly and looked relieved. Callidus smiled brightly and fluttered his hands at his sides. Hoping she understood his motion was merely asking if she needed a flight out of the Dark Portal's vicinity.

She giggled and flapped her arms back and then shrugged. Looking around sadly. He nodded and flexed at her. Then beckoned her to follow. It was no great effort to led her over to the Horde flight master. Before she left, she turned to run back to land a kiss to his cheek. A hand drifting snugly over his chest armor. A knowing smile of just how thankful she was shot to him.

If he had more time Callidus would have replied with an inviting wink. Instead, he just laughed and shooed her off.

Moving back to his position, he looked up to see a dark purple nether drake circling above him. The third pass showed the rider to be a human female. The drake dipped low and landed close. The rider slid off the side as the drake shook it's head trying to gain her attention. The woman patted it reassuringly, before turning to land her pale green eyes on Callidus.

The smile on his face faded, and Callidus had one thought. Do not let this be her. Callidus felt his body stiffen, as he took in the full image of the vision walking toward him. He wanted to hate Zepporah Hopemender with everything he had. It was not going to be possible if this was she. How was it that he could forgive just about anything when a woman had a body like this ones?

But if it was her, she was Fordring's goddaughter, and his charge to watch over and protect. Completely off limits to any kind of advance he could offer. This was not good.

The black hair was long and perfectly tousled, as if she had just come from a lover's bed. The dress looked more like priest robes, that came modestly up her neck. It molded to her form and did nothing to hide the generous body, from rounded breasts to hips. The face should have belonged to a goddess of seduction, because he was tempted to pull her into his arms right then and there. The green eyes met his for a moment of question, and Callidus had the compelling urge to stalk up to her and kiss her with an open invitation to his bed. Light save him from temptation of the flesh, because there it was in human form standing right in front of him. Please, please do not be her!

She walked before him almost tentatively, and smiled weakly with nervousness, "Callidus Tenebrie of the Argent Crusade?" The voice was a siren's call. Perfectly compelling in tone and pitch.

He nodded curtly, as explicit language echoed in the back of his mind. All hope fading that this was not his charge.

"I am Lady Zepporah Hopemender." She put her hand out to him. Zeppy had a forced smile as she looked up at him.

Silently he took hold of it, and felt the velvet softness of her skin. The blue eyes fairly devouring her against his will. How the hell was he suppose to keep his hands off someone like her? No wonder High Lord Fordring was worried!

* * *

Zepporah's Journal Entry

Hey Book!

I couldn't ditch that babysitter. Why bother getting stronger? Poppa said he hand picked the best of his Paladins for me. I'd best meet him at the Dark Portal, or I'll have the Crusade drag you back to the safety of Hearthglenn .

Pretty sure it's a bluff

I hope.

Anyway, knowing Poppa's Pallies, this one is going to be cranky and stuffy about my being a Warlock. Disapproving about my choice of profession. Choice my ass. Pardon me, that wasn't ladylike and I am a Lady.

I circled the Portal. Saw one Human tin can helping a skinny tin can, then go back to standing at attention. It must be him. Behave Zepporah, be a lady. Prove to him that Warlocks are decent. Ha. Now go land and get this over with.

I just hope he's not a jerk.

\- Zep

**Author Note:** Got this out tonight! Didn't think it was going to happen. Hope you are enjoying the efforts. Of course as always, Fan or Fav for updates. Drop a review and let me know how we're doing here.


	4. Chapter 4 - Completely Different, Yet Th

**Chapter 4 - Completely Different, Yet The Same**

Callidus felt Zepporah pulling her hand back from his. She stared at him expectantly.

"And you would be?" There was more then mere curiosity in her tone. Then she dipped her head low trying to see under his helm.

Thank the Light for his armor. It hid most of his features away, so that she could not make out the shocked expression. "Callidus Tenebrie, of the Argent Crusade. I am here to watch over you during your stay in Outlands, Lady Hopemender. Excuse my lack of tabard identification. I was told to leave it behind in HearthGlen."

"Poppa doesn't want anyone to know of my connection to the Argent Crusade?" She looked a little disheartened at that knowledge.

"I believe it is an issue of your safety that concerns him, Lady Hopemender." Callidus was starting to regain some control over his mind and body. Praise the Light!

"Enough with the Lady Hopemender then. You should call me Zep or Zeppy. How should I refer to you Sir Tenebrie?" Zeppy sighed deeply looking him over. He was covered head to toe in thick plate armor.

"If given the choice, I would go with Sexy God, or Man Candy." Callidus had no idea where that had come from, but the shocked look on her face did draw a large smile on his own.

"Man Candy? Does that mean I get to unwrapped you?" Then she blushed, a hand clasped over her mouth. "I am sorry that was out of line."

"I would be willing to let you tear the wrapping, but seeing as to the circumstances, it would not be wise on my part." Callidus shook his head knowing the truth of those words. Fordring would kill him if he knew the thoughts that had played out when his eyes met Lady Hopemender. If he actually acted on it, the pain of his beating with the Crusade Champions came to mind. Yes, something close to that, but with more ferocity would be just about right.

Zepporah blushed even harder, making Callidus question the thoughts running through her head as well. Did she find him pleasing? No, don't think on that. He scolded himself. Thinking of her as a woman was going to have him buried long before his time. Best to remember she was a Warlock, dark and evil. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Focusing on his goal. Opening them again to see her in a new darker light. Ah, yes, that was much better.

"Well, then, Sir Tenebrie, we shall endeavor to be wise." She grinned up at him. It was almost impish that evil little grin, full of wicked entrapment. "I have to fly to Honor Hold to report to Commander Trollbane. That appears to be the highest thing of importance on my agenda today."

"Then lead on. I do not want to impede your progress out of this area. The sooner you meet your goal, the sooner you can be rid of me." Callidus swept his hand forward toward her Nether Drake. Turning to summoning his own golden gryphon with it's blue accents.

Zepporah nodded towards him. "The sooner you can go back to your duties far more noble than babysitting." She turned and walked towards her Drake. Putting a hand on it's neck. The creature reaching around to boost her up.

They lifted off, and Callidus let his eyes move over her mount. The most irritating thing was it was slow. Hardly crawling through the air. "Zep?" He could not stop from gaining her attention.

She scanned the skies, until she caught sight of him coming up next to her side. "Yes, Sir Tenebrie? Is there something wrong?"

"I am afraid to inform you that your Nether Drake is either ill or dying of old age." He nodded toward the creature.

She patted her drake's neck. "Onyxian is perfectly healthy and fairly young. I think she just likes watching the world go by." She shrugged ready to dismiss the issue. If the precious dragon didn't want to move, who could make her? "I cannot make her fly faster."

Callidus tried to accept it. He really did. The slow flaps of the Drake's wing coming in loud drumming against his will. Okay, he wasn't a patient man. never even tried to claim it as one of his virtues. Heels went to the gryphon to come along side. One plated arm looping around his charges waist, and pulling her before him on his own mount. He didn't bother saying a word to the little Warlock.

Zepporah gasped and clutched at the arm wrapped around her. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. She then motioned towards the drake that had sped up to keep with its abducted rider. "Well, that's one way to make her fly faster. Next time, can I have a bit of warning? Midair maneuvers are rather terrifying."

"You should get used to them if you insist on riding that Drake." Callidus growled into her ear. "If you intend to hold us up by sightseeing through Outlands, I will not be amused. Actually let me make the entire experience much simpler for you. It's a waste land left by the Burning Legion. A living remnant of a discarded hell. Trust me, when I say you want finished with this place as fast as possible."

She stiffened in his arms, and tilted her head back to glare up at him. "I'm aware of what this place is. I will be here as long as it takes to find the weaknesses of its demons and destroy them." She looked ahead and snorted. "I wasn't planning on sightseeing in this hole. Besides, how else am I to get around? I will not burden your gryphon with both our weights."

Callidus was taken aback at her statement. "You are trying to destroy demons? Doesn't that go against your whole, look at me, I'm an evil Warlock, fear me image? I was under the impression your kind tame them then try to keep them as pets. I, on the other hand, would much rather a regular old dog lifting it's leg on the sofa, to a demon seeking to set it aflame." He ignored the jab about over burdening his gryphon. Holding her close at hand was soothing. It was actually a pretty good idea. How was she going to get in trouble like this.

She wiggled, and he thought she was merely trying to get comfortable in the seat as she glared up at him. The motion sending electric shots of pure desire painfully through him. Then the scent of her assaulting his will with Amber and Orange blossoms. Oh yeah, forgot about that possibility. Teeth clinched hard as he asked the light to grant his strength.

She sighed and then abruptly laughed. "I'm not evil. At least, I don't think I am. Truthfully, I wanted to continue training as a Priestess, but Pagyap found me. Once you summon your first demon at five, you need to start your training to control them, before they control you." She twisted and poked his chest with her finger. "Pagyap only set our quarters on fire once. He didn't like the pants I made for him." She made a face that had lines creasing her forehead. Clearly stressed from her experiences."Imps really need pants."

"Are you trying to make this subject humorous? Because I am suddenly of the mind to turn this bird around, and take you back to the Abbey in Northshire for more training. Demons are not to be toyed with like dancing puppets for your amuzment. Pants on an imp? Better a sword through it's gut." Callidus pulled his gryphon to a stop, as he lectured her on the dangers of her craft. "Lady Zepporah, do you even have a clue what kind of Darkness you are calling into your soul playing with this kind of magic?"

Zepp stiffened, and turned to look straight ahead. The curt motion showing she was angry with him. "Imps need pants. A sword through it's gut does nothing. They can be resummoned, at least, until you kill their summoner. Then they'll move on to their next victim. As for a clue as to the Darkness. I am a Warlock." She snarled and then strangely calmed. Her face started to go blank. "The Darknessm you speak of, ate my soul after it killed my parents. The Light forsook me long ago. Go ahead and take me back to the Abbey. I'll just make my way back here without you."

Callidus felt strangely taken aback. Moving the gryphon as Honor Hold came in sight. "That opens a lot of questions to me. The Light does not forsake anyone. It just doesn't work that way." Then in a soothing, but commanding tone added, "Just so we are clear, you go no where without me from here on out. One thing was made very clear to me, and that was I am in charge of you, and only your Godfather is in charge of me. You have an issue with me, we go back to HearthGlenn and you take it up with him. Good luck getting back out of those city walls."

She shivered. "Your opinion. My reality. Anyway, I'm not going back to Hearthglenn. You're right, Poppa would never let me leave, and I'd have to level the place to get out." She paused. Tilting her head back she grinned up at him. "I am allowed to use the bathing room without your presence at least, yes?"

Callidus took his gryphon in to land. Swinging his leg over and dismounting in one powerful motion. A hand reached up for Zepporah. The body coming close to his chest as he lifted her down. "Are you sure you want to bath without me?" He whispered for her alone to hear. The hot breath tickling the soft strands of hair against her neck. "I could promise to do a very good job scrubbing your back."

She laughed up at him as her green eyes went darker. "I thought we were endeavoring to be wise, Sir Tenebrie." She stepped back, and put a hand up between them. "No, you may guard the door to the chamber, but I will not risk your safety in the bathing chambers." She waved an arm as her drake settled beside them. "I must settle Onyxian, and go about finding a more motivated mount if we are to go further into this waste." She stopped and tapped her chin in a pensive motion. "I wonder how much the stable master will charge to train Onyxian to fly faster..." She started to wander towards the stable master.

"What I would expect from a Warlock. Throwing off duty to deal with trivial matters." Callidus called over to her. The strong plate arms crossed over his chest. The blue eyes watching her moving away from him.

"Duty?" Zepporah stopped at his words. Once again he had managed to prick her irritation. She turned around. "I have a duty to this see my drake settled. I have a duty to keep Mezz from killing you for touching me. I have a duty to return you in one piece after your babysitting tour is done. And yes, I have a duty to report to Commander Trollbane. As his letter stated, it was as soon as I have settled in Honor Hold." She turned back around and continued walking the drake to the stables.

"We are not settling here. If you meant to stay the night, you should have said so before. I have no love for Honor Hold. The Infernal rain keeps me awake. If we are staying in Outlands, we will settle in Shattrath, and not the Lower section either." Callidus told her with more than a hint of arrogance. "Let us go see Trollbane, and be off." Then turning from her, he scoffed loudly. "Idle fits of grandeur and self importance, this one. It's going to take me a while to get her settled, that's for sure."

"I am a Lady. Ladies do not do this, This is a bad idea. Oh wait, don't care. Babysitting, might as well be a baby," Zepporah muttered. She knelt down as if to adjust her boot. She picked up a rock and lobbed it at him.

Callidus didn't even try dodging the rock, it was so far off the mark of hitting him. Turning he raised an eyebrow at her. "Were you trying to actually hit me with that?"

The green eyes pinched shut and her hands grabbed hold of the side of her robes. A foot slamming into the red hard ground. A sound of frustration bursting forth.

"You did mean to hit me!" Callidus started to laugh. A glow of pure light enveloping him in his good humor. "By the Light, woman!"

"Fine, I'll stable Onyxian and you deal with Commander Trollbane, Sir Tenebrie."

"Oh no, this is your duty. You can not shrug it off so easily," Callidus moved to take her by the arm. Turning her toward the main keep. "Go deliver your message as you were instructed. There is no way for us to know the importance of what is in that letter."

Zepporah schooled her features in to a regal mask. "Fine. Get someone to stable my drake and I'll see Commander Trollbane right away." She moved towards the keep with all the grace she'd been trained with. She paused a moment and then set forward again. There was a very subtle sway to her hips now.

Callidus smirked at her movements. Oh, that was bad of her. He knew what she was about. Sneaky little Hopemender. He pointed at a stable hand, and then to the Drake. A hand tossing out a large golden coin that the boy caught. "Done, easy as that."

He moved to follow her into the keep. Stopping the guards that tried to impede her path. Like a true body guard well trained in escorting high ranking Nobles."Out of the way, men. She has an important message for Commander Trollbane."

Zepporah ignored Callidus and moved through the keep with ease. It seemed that all Alliance keeps were laid out similarly.

They came into the great hall where Trollbane was seated behind his large desk. "I am rather busy today, please be quick." The Commander never bothered looking up.

Zepporah moved to the desk. "You summoned me, Commander. I have arrived at your request. Such was the urgency of your letter, I've left Onyxian in the courtyard." She spoke calmly in the silence.

Callidus went rigid. Leaning close to his charge and whispering. "I thought you had a missive, not a summon?"

"Missive, summon, same meaning," She whispered back completely at ease in the presence of this powerful man. Zepporah was not unaccustomed to dealing with peerage and other men of military might.

Trollbane looked up as the quill slowly went to the table. "Zep Hopemender, is that you?"

Zepporah grinned and curtsied at the Commander. "Indeed sir. There is only one of me and I am she. I have come with my," She paused, and cast a side long glance at Callidus. "bodyguard, Sir Tenebrie."

The Commander Trollbane came to his feet so fast the chair fell to the ground behind him. "Sweet Azeroth, Zeppy! You have grown so much since I last saw you. Has it been so long?" He rushed around the table to take her by the arms. The old eyes looking over her and taking in every change.

Zepporah laughed. "I was twelve when you last saw me. I hope I've grown, otherwise I'd be a gnome." She leaned forward and hugged him. She looked up at him with a pout. "I'm still shorter than you are." She grouched. "I don't think I have anymore height in me, so there's one goal down."

"Dear girl, your mother was not much taller then yourself. I fear that ship sailed before your conception. I am so glad you have finally come to visit with me. Your mentor dropped by a while ago, and let me know you had been instructed to arrive. I have cleared a room out in the main keep for your stay." Trollbane stepped back. "It is yours for as long as you desire. If there is anything you need, I will supply it. Even the smallest detail is not to much. I even have guardsmen to attend you, just ask."

"Thank you, Commander, but my assigned bodyguard wishes to station us in Shattrath. I truly do appreciate all that you've gone through for me." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Would you mind terribly if I go check on Onyxian? I'll leave you to discuss the details of my trip out here with my bodyguard. He who I have been remiss in introducing." She smiled and shrugged. "All those manners, they are failing me. Commander Trollbane, this is Sir Tenebrie, of the Argent Crusade. Poppa assigned him to guard me while in Outlands." She gestured towards Callidus. With that she turned and left the room.

"So young Paladin, you have been chosen to look over our Lady Hopemender. Hope you realize the honor of that role." Commander Trollbane turned his attention to Callidus as Zepporah left the main chamber.

"Actually, no. I don't know a single thing about her. Other then the obvious." Callidus confessed as he looked up at Trollbane.

"Then tell me what is obvious to you?"

"She is a Lady and a Warlock. I was told her father was a Paladin and her mother was a Priestess, both strong with the light, but gone now. She is on her own in the world." Callidus answered with what he had been told.

"And the curse she carries? Did they warn you of it?" Trollbane looked stunned as Callidus gave him a confused look. "High Lord Fordring did not tell you?"

"It must of slipped his mind."

Trollbane shook his head and moved to his chair. Sitting down heavily upon it. "Something like that doesn't slip ones mind. Perhaps I should say no more."

"Will it endanger the Lady Hopemender?" Callidus felt worry seep into his features as he stepped forward.

"The Lady has always been endangered from the day her parents passed, and she was cursed to Darkness by the Dread Lord, Dreisirus." Trollbane had a sad look on his face. A weariness that left him looking far older then he was. "It's no child's mission you are on Paladin. One misstep could cost you much, including your very soul."

* * *

Zepporah's Journal

He is a JERK!

He said that Onyxian was old and dying! And yes he's completely stuffy about me being a Warlock. Not so stuffy that he doesn't flirt, but then he'd probably flirt with any female.

So I'm in the Stable with Onyxian. Commander Trollbane can deal with Sir Man Candy Jerkface Paladin.

Ugh. All my manners go out the window with him. What's wrong with me? Or is it him? Easy. Lay blame somewhere else like all those other Nobles.

No. It's probably me. Though, if he growls in my ear one more time, I don't care what he looks like. Those eyes, that mouth, that supremely strong physique that can pic a girl from her mount midflight.

Too bad he's off limits.

I want a bite.

Oh. Zepp. Behave Zepp. Be the Lady you were raised to be. Warlocks get revenge.

**Author Note** \- This chapter was co-written with Sheylann and myself. I hope you enjoy it as much as we did working on it. Fan and Fav for updates. Please review! Any input helps. Being told we are doing a good job in our efforts doesn't hurt either.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nobody's Chicken

Chapter 5

Nobody's Chicken

They had spent the night in Honor Hold after all. Callidus needed time to take in all he had been told about his new charge. He did what any devout Paladin would do when confronted with a challenge larger then he was. He went to prayer with the Light. It was where he put his trust, and the Light had never failed him.

Hearing the full story of Zepporah's father had rattled his resolve. Lord Hopemender had been a proven Champion of the Light, and the Dread Lord's manipulation of Hopemender's love for his family had been the purest of evil. They had all fought valiantly. Zepporah was still fighting, even being cut off from the salvation the Light could offer. What future torment was Dreisirus planning for her? That was what Callidus had to find out, and stop. The blue eyes opened glowing with righteous anger. She may not be able to use the Light against the Dread Lord, but he could. Callidus rose to his feet full of resolve.

He went in search of Zepporah. It was not hard to find her. The Warlock was surrounded by the guards of Honor Hold. If she had planned on doing any exploring in Hellfire Peninsula, Trollbane's entourage had put an end to that quickly enough. It was clear the man was not taking any chances with Lady Hopemender, and the curse she possessed.

She sat on the steps of the main keep, sewing needle in hand, working on her profession. Several netherweave bags stacked next to her. The Lady did not see Callidus approach she was so engrossed in her task.

"So, Zeppy, have you had your breakfast yet?" Callidus looked down at the black hair that had been twirled up on her head to keep it out of her way. She had not cared to be neat about it, with the wild strands brushing against the white column of her neck.

She tipped her head back to see him. A look of surprise that he was addressing her at all. "Sir Tenebrie, you are finally up. Does the Light usually sleep in so late?"

Several men chuckled at her witty remark. A few even looking over at him. Their amusment was greeted with a menacing look as Callidus waved them off.

Zepporah folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to talk down at her.

She was given reason to be more intrigued when he informed her,"I was in prayer with the Light. The rest of you may depart. I can handle my charge from here."

"So what do you plan to do today?" Zepporah started packing up her supplies. "Lecture me on the virtues of the Light? Haul me back to HearthGlenn so you can ask for reassignment? I am sure it was not your main goal in life to protect an agent of Darkness through her training."

"I plan on following your lead, whereever that will take you." Callidus leaned down and looked her right in the eyes. Their faces mere inches apart. "Now that I know exactly what is going on, I offer you my aid as well."

The lime green eyes blinked, almost stunned She stared at the expression on his face. Perhaps he was playing with her? "What are you trying to say Sir Paladin?"

Callidus reached out and took her hands in his. "Lady Hopemender." He looked down at the pale fingers in his firm grip. "The Light does not forsake it's own."

"I am proof that isn't true." She frowned and tried to take her hand back.

He hung on tightly. "No you are definitive proof that it's completely true. Until Dreisirus is dealt with, all you have to do is look to me for your Light, because I will not be very far."

Zepporah's eyes closed. The black lashes resting on her cheeks as one single tear rolled down her cheek. A long fortifying breath as she reached up and pushed it away. She steeled herself before opening them again. The emotion she had been about to express, now firmly locked away. "Okay, Sir Tenebrie. It will be as you desire. I will allow you to assist me for the time being."

"If it was how I desire, you would be in more danger then is proper." He winked and a bright smile spread under his helm. Standing up he looked out to the dusty expanse of Hellfire. "So where are we going, Lady Hopemender?"

"Auchindoun. There are several dungeons in the area that I need to investigate fully." Zepporah came to her feet and breezed past him.

Callidus choked on his own breath. "Are you mad, woman? You would need to form a full party of strong fighters to search those cursed halls."

"I have you, Sir Paladin. I think that my void walker, Mezzgrave. It should be enough." Zeppporah kept moving forcing him to lengthen his stride to keep up.

"No." Callidus grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "We do not need to involve a demon in our travels."

"Mezz is very loyal to me. You will come to be used to him in time."

"No!" Callidus shook his head. "We are trying to destroy a Dread Lord. I fail to see how employing the help of lesser Demons is going to help you get that done!"

" A Dread Lord can not be defeated by typical means, Sir Tenebrie. My father is proof of that!" Zepporah shouted in his face. Then she clamped her mouth shut. "Excuse me, that was not ladylike of me to yell like that. I must maintain control." She hissed between clenched teeth. Then she looked up at him. "It was a long time ago when a Holy Priestess told me that I had the ability to stop Dreisirus on my own."

"How do you intend to do that?"

She shook her head. "If you heard the whole story, then you know I can not trust my plan to anyone. Dreisirus can extract what he wants from anyone if he decides too. It is something I have learned as he destroys everyone who gets to close to me. Which is why I assume even my mentor stays back. She already knows what I am up against. That Warlock is not one to be trifled with and is deeply respected even beyond my class. If she feels reason to worry, then you should learn to do so as well."

"Then why Auchindoun?" Callidus dropped her arm, and waited for the explanation

"Because I can assess your skill. Dreisirus would not be afraid of that place in the slightest. If you are, then you can take your Light and be gone, because you are not up to the task of guarding me. I do not need a liability further then my own demons."

Callidus nodded. "Fine, then it's a full clear my Lady wishes. You can just try and keep up to my Light." She had pricked his temper again with her words. Why was it that every time he tried to be nice to her, he just ended up angry with her?

* * *

Callidus was more then angry, as he crashed with all the delicacy of a bull in a china shop through the dungeon. He was a shining freight train, plowing through the ancient halls with no care at all to how it looked to the Warlock behind him. He didn't bother acknowledging Zepporah. It was not an option, because next to her was the pulsing blue blob she called a void walker.

The moment she had summoned it, there had been immediate contention. Not between Zepporah and himself, but him and the Demon. It turned out the creature had a strong dislike of the being of Light. That emotion was fully reciprocated in kind. Callidus looked around for something else to attack, because everything he had encountered had run or fallen to his polearm already. The room was silent. Which did nothing for his peace of mind. He had not purged himself of the insult he was being force fed in grouping with an actual Demon. Looking to see that Zepporah had somehow ended up trailing to far behind him. She was no where insight. He turned to backtrack. Although he was sure he had cleared the way. So it should be safe enough for her and her vile pet.

A sudden sound of rustling feathers caught his attention. Turning fast to see the Ararkkoa entering the room. It held up hit's hand with a glowing bluish ball within it's palm. The magic waving through the room. To late Callidus realized that it was reaching into the fringes of his mind. He stumbled back trying to tear his gaze away, but it was to late as his will slipped. until it was not his own.

* * *

Zepporah was gathering the cloth that had been left behind. Didn't the stupid paladin remember that she was a tailor? Of course not, he had just charged ahead without so much as pausing to consider what she had been about. Looking up she saw Mezzgrave hovering close.

"It's partially your fault, you know. He was suppose to be helping me investigate this dungeon. Now he is probably over halfway in without me." Zepporah poked a finger into the blue mass watching his body give way like an over stuffed pillow.

"Light creature." Mezz breathed out loudly. "Dislike."

"I know that, but you could have tried just a bit for my sake." Zepporah waved her finger at her demon. They had been through much since she had brought him under her control so many years ago, and had an unusually strong bond for mortal and demon.

Mezz pulsed slowly and hissed out. "Light Creature. Dis-ahhhike."

Zepporah chuckled, and leaned in to hug her void walker, and gave him a soft pat. "I got that the first time you said it." She looked up to see an elaborate wall hanging across the room. Excitedly she let go of Mezz and went to it. Reaching up she touched the fabric. Nodding she pulled it down. Only to have her staring into a secret room full of Arakkoa.

Unfortunately the inhabitants glared back.

"Mezz!" The cry burst out as she ran for the safety of her void walker. The demon puffed up as black smoke rolled over the floor. If one thing she could count on in this life it was Mezz's ability to draw attention from her at any cost. She tossed some spells around and soon realize there were far more enemies then she or Mezzgrave could handle alone.

Shaking her head with worry as the Arakkoa pushed her beloved void walker back with punishing blows. She knew Mezzgrave had their full attention, and would not last long with this kind of physical abuse. Turning she ran around the corner and headed in the direction Callidus had gone. Room after room flashed past as she ran. Finally coming into one circular one. There in the middle was her body guard. His form enshrouded in a bright blue glow.

"Sir Tenebrie! I am so glad I found you. Mezzgrave is in trouble, we have to save him!" She watched as he stood up from his kneeling position and turned slowly to her. "Sir Tenebrie?" The lime green eyes moving around the room to see the Arakkoa holding the blue gem in hand radiating the same blue light.

"Kill, caw, the intruder, caw!" The bobbling head screeched as the gnarled hand pointed out at Zepporah.

She turned to watch Callidus pull his polearm to one hand and advanced slowly on her. There was no sign of the man she knew in his eyes. "Callidus. It's me, Lady Hopemender!" She implored him with a fist to her chest. "You know, the annoying Warlock of Darkness, bent on destroying the world with her demons?" Oh. That was not going to help her cause.

That brought a flash of holy light around him. Clearly invoking a spell that empowered him greatly, and yet he continued his advance in an increasingly menacing manner.

"Damn!" She turned and ran. Looking over her shoulder to see the paladin rushing after her. Prudently she lifted her robes higher on her legs and ran faster. Thinking on Tiron Fordring, she growled. "Thanks Pops!" The sad part was she would rather face the group of angry Arakkoa then the one mind controlled Paladin at her heels. She knew what a good Paladin was capable of, and she wanted no part of the bad side of it. Retracing her steps as she ran for Mezzgrave, because she would not die without a good fight. After all she had already been through it would be such a shame to go down here.

Coming into the room to see Mezzgrave was still firmly locked in battle. Scanning the room she saw a pillar that was leaning on it's side. Rushing up the safety of its slippery slope, as Callidus entered the room. The Paladin's blue glow showing he was still firmly under the mind control of the unseen Arakkoa

"Mezzgrave!" She cried out as the Paladin moved to follow her up the pillar.

The void walker turned seeing Callidus chasing his Mistress. Despite the mass of bird creatures beating on his form, Mezz, all to happily, slid toward the Paladin. "Light Creature." He breathed loudly. Then in a sound of Zepporah almost took as amusement, it rasped out, "Disssss-liiiike!"

She made her way up the stone pillar, until her back pressed against the damp wall as the crumbling stone of the roof dropped into her hair. Looking to Callidus moving up, and then sliding down due to the weight of his armor. "You are a bad Paladin! Bad!" She waved her hand at him trying to ward him away. Watching as Mezzgrave reached out and clawed his hand down Callidus's back. "Don't kill him, Mezz." Then in an after thought she called down. "Good Demon. Good! Keep protecting your Mistress."

The overwhelming odds of the flock of Arakkoa and the over powered servant of Light was more then she could allow Mezzgrave to handle alone. The green eyes darkened as she swirled her hands before her calling out her seed of corruption and implanting it into her first unsuspecting victim. Again and again that spell was summoned forth. Zepporah wanted to get as many of them off as she could before the first explosion, because when done right, it would be the end of the annoying bird men.

Mezzgrave knew what his Misstress was doing. The blunt of the attacks still coming to his form were almost ignored knowing that victory was on the way.

Callidus had no control over his body. Although the embarrassment of out right attacking his charge was leaving him with a new burning dislike of the Arakkoa. So he was pleased when the first of Zepporah's spells went off. He was not so pleased with the chain reaction as the others went off next to him with full force. The feathers of the dying Arakkoa swirling in the air as pain rippled through his body. Landing on his back as the mind control spell lifted from him.

"Sir Tenebrie!" Zepporah screamed and slid down the pillar just a bit. She was clearly torn between wanting to go to him, but fearful he could still be out of his own control.

Mezzgrave did not care either way. Still swinging wildly at the Paladin, although he was not making any actual strikes.

Callidus rolled over and climbed to his feet. Shaking his head to toss off the last of the resignating tones in his head. A hand going to the ground to reclaim his polearm. "It's alright. I am myself again, Zeppy."

"Oh thank goodness!" She let go of her hold and slipped down the pillar like a slide. The gravity had her dropping into Callidus's arms. "I feared we were done for in here."

"If not for you, I may have been. There is no telling how long they could have kept me under their influence." Callidus let his arms drop around her reassuringly. Ignoring the void walker that was still huffing and hissing behind him with slow swings.

"Disss-like."

"Yes, Mezzgrave. I think I got the picture." Callidus let go of Zepporah, and tossed a healing spell over the void walker. Half hoping the power of Light would be like acid to the Demon and melt it where it stood. It became clear this was not going to be the case.

The motion did not go unnoticed by the Warlock, but she said nothing as her pet was healed to full life by something as simple as a flash of Light. "Alright, I need to go find a certain little birdy with a blue orb. He needs to be taught it's not nice to play with toys that are not his."

"I agree, you were sent for my benefit, not his." Zepporah nodded and followed close behind. Coming to bounce off Callidus's back as he turned to her.

"I am your bodyguard. I do not belong to you." The Paladin chuckled down at her. "Let me make that clear before we take another step."

"Don't be silly." Zepporah rolled her eyes and moved around him. "You are mine the same way Mezzgrave is. I snap my fingers and you come. Isn't that what the High Lord had in mind?" she moved to the door and then realized he wasn't following. Snapping her fingers, she smiled brightly, "Come on. Snap Snap!"

Callidus didn't hear his own growl, over Mezzrgave's very eager hissing verbalization of "Your will be done."

Callidus made sure he entered the circular room first, and with much more care. The blue light swirled around the floor, and it became clear he had stepped into a trap by not paying close enough attention. It was not going to happen again. Holding a hand up to keep Zepporah from rushing in. "I am going to skirt the side. Then I want you to send Mezzgrave to the center of the room. That sure lure the Arakkoa out of his hiding place."

"Works for me. He cant gain control of Mezz." She nodded over at her Demon.

"it was what I was counting on." Callidus was as silent as he could be in full plate as he slipped around the broken tables and chairs that lined the wall. Once in position he waved over at Zepporah.

She turned to Mezzgrace. "Go get'em boy."

"Creature of Light?" The demon pulsed with excitement.

"No, the Arakkoa."

"Dissss-like." Mezzgrave hissed as he entered the room in a pulsing pace.

As suspect the runes on the floor began spinning and the Arakkoa shuffled into the room, only this time he was rewarded with Callidus's polearm through his gut. A hard twist as the cry of, "Raww -caaalll." It dropped dead with no epic battle needed.

"Did you get him?" Zepporah leaned carefully around the door frame to peer inside.

Callidus curled his lip and kicked the dead Arakkoa. "yea. Now let's get to Shattrath. I am suddenly in the mood for roast chicken."

* * *

Zepporah's Journal

Hey Book, Busy Busy morning. Life or death experiences abound. All before lunch

Crusaders, ugh. Once they have a cause, they crusade. That grin of his, I want to lick it. It's a good thing I'm behaving. You, book, will be the one to know.

Some things, I won't even tell you, but that, I will.

He almost killed me today, and not in any way that was fun. Mind controlling Arrakoa, I would wipe the planet of them. Side note: Redesign robes so I can run faster in them.

Side note too: stop dwelling on the how it felt falling into his arms.

Ok, we're going to Shattrath. Roast chicken for lunch he says.


	6. Chapter 6 - Never Safe

Chapter 6

Never Safe

Callidus smiled over at the waitress who brought out his order. What choice did he have? If she leaned any closer she would be on his lap.

"I can't eat all of this." Zepporah ignored her companion and looked down at the food set before her. "The portions look like they were meant to feed an Ogre."

The Blood Elf waitress lifted her head and smiled. "We want to make sure all our customers leave satisfied, and some of them are Ogres, Sweety." Then she set her hand to trail over Callidus's helm. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Zepporah rolled her eyes and lifted her fork. Better to pay attention to her food then the smitten Blood Elf.

Callidus looked over his meal and shook his head. "Looks good to me, but if I need anything, you will be the first I let know."

"You had better." She winked and walked back across the room. The sway of her hips was not subtle in anyway, nor was the longing look she tossed him over her shoulder.

Zepporah watched her go and sighed. She looked over at Callidus stuffing food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. "She seems nice. We should leave her a large tip."

Callidus didn't look up. He merely nodded in a agreement. The blue eyes fixated on the plate.

So much for polite, and by that Zepporah meant catty, conversation. "You know, I was thinking that since we are in Shattrath, we should go shopping."

That statement was followed by a low growl from the Paladin. Callidus swallowed hard and slowly looked up at Zepporah. A snarl fixed on his lips.

"Stop that." She laughed and waved a hand at him. "It's not like I plan on buying anything from the merchants. I make all my own clothing and accessories," She looked down at her robe and blushed, "Or pull them out of dungeons. But even then I alter them slightly."

"I'm a body guard, Zeppy. I am not a maid, or your gay best friend to skip around Shattrath holding your hand and gushing over fashion or pretty babbles." Callidus jabbed a fork in her direction. Part of what he said was a flat out lie. Truth was Callidus was a very skilled jewel crafter, and would love to see many of the intricate designs being made here in Outlands. But he was never going to tell Lady Hopemender that.

"Please?" The green eyes batted in his direction. "Just for an hour or so?"

"No." Callidus stabbed a huge piece of meat and shoved it in his mouth.

Zepporah raised an eyebrow at him. Then set her elbows on the table, so she could rest her chin in her palms. "I am not sure if I can convince your or not, Sir Tenebrie. It's not fair that you can see the whole of my face, but keep yours so well hidden under that helm."

"I like my helm. It protects my face from angry birdmen."

"True, but we are sitting in a nice little restaurant in Shattrath now. Surely you can take it off here." Zepporah gave him a sweet smile. "Besides it's bad manners to have it on indoors."

"I was the one who wanted to eat out on the patio." Callidus set his fork down. He was not happy to realize she was right.

Zepporah merely stared at him for a long moment as he stared back. Then she said simply, "Take it off."

"It won't be good." Callidus frowned. He knew how women reacted when he had it on. He also knew how they over reacted when he had it off.

"I will be the judge of that." Zepporah kept her eyes pinned on him.

Callidus reached up and pulled his helm off. Setting it aside and then tossed the messy golden locks before running his hands through it. A simple attempt at styling it out of his eyes and away from his food. Then he waited for her reaction. The brilliant blue of his eyes no longer hooded under the helm connected with hes.

The lime green eyes widened in shock and blinked. "I see, truly, now. Yes, you are most definitely trouble."

"Trouble? Really that is what you come up with?" Callidus lifted his fork and turned his attention to his food again. "Although I find it a relief that you didn't melt under the table for me."

Zepporah shrugged. "Beyond taking off your helm, you haven't done anything at this table to warrant melting. "

"Now that is very sensible of you, Zeppy. I do like that about you. Not like Lady Hot for tips over there." Callidus turned his eyes to their waitress.

Catching the waitress looking over at him, Callidus inclined his head and winked. The woman's mouth went to a smile as her eyes lite up. She wasted no time moving over to the table.

"Sir Paladin, did you need anything?" She never even tossed a look at Zepporah.

Callidus leaned back in his seat and looked up at her. "I know it's a bit presumptuous of me, but what are you doing this evening?"

The squeak of delight came as the woman closed her hands to her chest. "I am free as soon as I get off work. That would be around six."

"Six is good, I think. We should be finished with our errands in Shattrath, right Lady Hopemender?" Callidus reached down and popped a grape in his mouth. Giving Zepporah a instigating grin.

Zepporah remained passive in her features, but those feminine eyes flashed, until they almost glowed a fel green. "We? Do not include me in your nocturnal pursuits. Sir Tenebrie. You can escort me to my chambers and enjoy your free time as you wish. I'll behave myself in my rooms.""

"Splendid! I would never think of dragging a woman of your importance all over a city like Shattrath after dark. It's not as orderly as Stormwind at any rate. I hear the Lower City can be rough even during the day light hours." Callidus looked to the Blood Elf. He reached out to take her hand in his and gave it a warm pat. "Then it's a date."

The waitress nodded and held her tray close to her chest. Turning on her heel she rushed directly to her friends. Their excited looks over at Callidus followed by low chatter.

"I botched that. I was going for melting, but I fear I left them more on the burning side." Callidus tossed Zepporah a look of pure smug male satisfaction. "Did you mean what you said? You really will be alright once I get you to the rooms at the inn?"

Oh yes. I have some projects I need to do, we can buy the materials here. Also, if I need anything, I have Mezz." Zepporah restrained the urge to kick her Paladin under the table.

Callidus groaned at the mention of the void walker. Crossing his plate covered arms on the table,. He leaned forward and looked up into her eyes. Then in an almost scolding tone said, "Perhaps you can teach him some manners while you have him there. Being swung at the entire trek here and hearing dislike hissed at me every few feet was getting really old."

She shrugged almost casually. "It's been so long since he's had that much fun though. We all deserve a treat now and then."

It was a snort of indignation as Callidus stood up to tower over her. He pulled out the coin for the meal and turned it over in his fingers as if in deep thought. Dropping it on the table he looked to the door. "At any rate, let's get that shopping done. If I get lucky, I can have you tucked in with your squishy demon of the void, in time to get a nice shower. I will probably be needing one in the Blood Elf's company."

"Yes, you'll probably need two." Zepporah considered being obstinate and insisting on finishing her meal. But she was not hungry anymore, and the idea of keeping Callidus under their little waitress's adoring stare was making her sick.

"Zeppy, are you upset? Because if you don't want me to go, I can always tell her something came up. I am here for your service, not to have a good time." Callidus caught the nastiness hinted in her tone.

"No, no. Not upset. I'm fine. Really. Lets go." She came to her feet and twirled in her robes. The fine fit of them flattering her form. Moving out the door she was greeted by a runner.

The man looking directly at her and asking. "Lady Zepporah Hopemender, I presume? I was told that you would be here by a Warlock called Crimson. She bids you good day and regrets that she could not greet you formally."

"How does she always know where I am, before I even know I am going there?" Zepporah put her hand out knowing there would be a missive from her Mentor.

"I was not told any more then to give you the letter, Lady Hopemender." The man handed the small note over.

Zepporah opened the letter and narrowed her eyes.

"Bad news?" Callidus tried tolook over her shoulder.

Zepporah shook her head, and crumpled the letter. "It's nothing, but more ridiculous orders from my blessed mentor." Stuffing the letter into her pack with every intention of ignoring it.

Callidus shook his head at her. His memory of Crimson was actually rather pleasant. He had no clue why Zepporah had taken such a dislike to the other Warlock.

Now that Crimson and her letter had been completely dismissed, Zepporah was ready to move on."I need to find some gemstones for a dress. I have a design in mind that will require plenty of them."

Gems?" Callidus hid his excitement. Trying to look as bored as possible before saying, "Is there a cut or color preference? I know a reputable dealer that would give you a much finer cut then you could get down here. Plus, I know many of these types of merchants sell low grade for high prices. I advise against actually purchasing anything."

Zepporah turned to look at him with some what of an over whelming shock. How could he know so much about gems? Then it hit her. Women. He was probably the kind of man who would buy all his women some sort of pretty trinket to impress her. That or trying to simper to her good graces for forgiveness. What had she been expecting? All one had to do was to look at him and know where he stood with the fairer sex. She did not need displays like the little Blood Elf to know that. Zepporah's eyes were more then green as she thought about it. She actually felt a little green with jealousy. He was a Paladin after all. So righteous and noble, far out of the reach of her dark Warlock circle. "Green, and I haven't decided, I just know I need green gems, I haven't finished the design yet. It's more of a search and study moment."

"Don't commit to anything with out referencing me first." Callidus led her out the door. Turning to look around the streets of Shattrath. "Left or right? Don't think of going down to the Lower City just yet. After the day we have had who needs that sort of trouble."

"The best tailoring merchants are in Lower City, Sir Tenebrie. But you're right, I need to do a quick research." A smile moved over her face just thinking about her desired destination. "Scryer's Library."

"Scryers? You are a Scryer." Callidus looked contemplative and stood still a s stone for a long moment.

Zepporah automatic assumed he was an Aldor. Awww, the poor baby would not be able to follow her to the Scryers tier after all. HA! "Yes, Their trainers and library have been more accessible to me than the lot up on the Aldor tier. I like being welcomed, Warlock that I am."

"They do take just about anyone. We have sent a few members of the Crusade's previous members on either side. I was just wondering if Jenna Sunbinder is still with the Scryers of Shattrath. We didn't part on very good terms." Callidus said off hand, then muttered low "Psycho stalker girl. Wonder if she meant what she said about neutering me..."

Zepporah laugh at what she caught of his self musings. Reaching out to pat his arm. "Jenna's a sweetheart. But don't worry, if need be, Mezz will protect you." She knew it was naughty to taunt him with the Void walker, knowing his dislike of it. Although the idea of neutering him would both solve and cause her problems in the long run. She would consider it more closely. A slow smile coming to her lips.

Callidus wasn't taking any chances. Leading her toward the Lower City tailors, despite his earlier opposition to the idea. "We clearly do not know the same Jenna! Red hair, ivory skin, nasty sucker punch?"

Zepporah was not lost on the fact he was guiding her to the Lower City. A bit of a smile on her lips as she halted her steps to look up at him. "I know nothing about a sucker punch, but yes, the Jenna I know has the loveliest red hair. What did you do to anger her? Wait." An exasperated roll of her eyes away from him. If it was anything like their little waitress, Zepporah would not be surprised. "Do not tell me, I don't want the details."

"It wasn't my fault!" Callidus implored her. "I was ordered into guard duty that day, due to scourge activity. Maleeka wasn't my choice of partners on the wall or in my bedroll. I hardly knew either of them, and the next thing I knew it was a Blood Elf verses Draenai free for all in the tavern right there on the Tournament grounds. Thank the Light for the Human Rogue who rescued me. Now," A far away looked crossed his features that invited a silly smile. "that is one you don't want details on." Callidus moved forward a bit and then stopped on the ramp. He cocked his head and looked over at Zepporah "Wait, you thought she hit me?

"Oh, I'm thinking about it right now. I did not want details. Nooo details." She would do just about anything to divert the path of conversation at that point. "Oh look, the trinket troll. Come on, I want to see what weird things he has this time."

"Grifta?" Callidus scanned the merchants. Seeing the Troll, the Paladin paled a bit. "Heck no. Last time I talked to him, he tried to get me to help him sell some amulet for potent passion. Said if I carried it around, he would get a return on his investment. What do you assume he meant by that?"

A delighted giggle escaped Zepporah, because she knew exactly what Grifta had been hoping for. "He's a smart Troll." Then considering it more carefully, she sighed. "Could have made serious bank with that rook.

"Look cloth!" Callidus pointed over to the rolls of material. "This one looks nice." He held up the impressive red bolt toward Zepporah. "This one would look good on you." A sultry smile, as he leaned closer to whisper into her ear. "I'm warning you, Don't buy it."

"Of course I have no intention of buying it. I have so many bolts of reds. It is my favorite color." She ran a hand over it testing the texture.

"What about this green here?" Callidus turned to the sample flapping on the line behind them.

"It's the color of Orc mucus." Zepporah wrinkled her nose at the shade.

Callidus tossed her an annoyed look. "It would be safer then the reds. Which you should burn for safety sake."

"It has taken me years to collect the very best reds. I will not be burning them." Zepporah snapped back. Then pointing to the green. "You are the one will pour judgment in selecting something that looks like an irradiated slime pool."

"That is not a very nice thing to say. What kind of vile substances have you been exposed to for this to be your opinion of the color?" Callidus blinked at her as he set the red bolt down and looked at the green sample. Then shook his head hard. "Never mind. Don't tell me. Being so strong with the Light I am rarely if ever sick. I admit, being able to cleanse oneself does come in useful.

"I'm an Affliction Warlock, I cause them to be ill, and that Orc was getting too grabby."

Callidus had a quick answer, but his words started to fade as a wave of darkness filtered through. It was like ripples on a black pond. A familiar sensation she has come to know and dread. The color fading out of her face as she turned around searching wildly for something or some one to be causing the turbulent emotions.

Callidus looked over at Zepporah. "You don't look so good. Are you feeling ill?"

Zepporah was unable to answer him. A hand shooting out like a claw to hold on to his arm. She tried to speak but the words would not come. The world was awash in slowly darkening shades of gray as her mind focused in on the source. The vision came up unbidden and unwanted.

* * *

The Blood Elf waitress pulled the door close behind her, as she entered the little changing room in the back of their restaurant. She pulled off her apron and set it aside. She had a wonderful feeling about tonight. The Paladin had been tempting from the first moment he walked in. Initially she had turned on her charm in hopes of a larger tip. Then he took off the helm. By the Sunwell, that body was to perfectly molded to deserve a face like his. Not that she was opposed to his golden hair either.

Then he had asked her out. No way she was saying no to that one. Even at the last minute to prepare for such an event. She had begged her boss and gotten him to let her off work early. It would make it possible for her to rush home and change. Wanting to look her best for the man. Lifting her purse she turned to see one of the few things that would stop her at this point.

A Dread Lord's dark chuckle could have frozen the heart of anyone who heard it. The woman turned around and tried to scream instantly. There was no hope for it as magic flowed around her being and slammed her forceably off the wall twice before allowing her to crumple on the floor.

"You will not interfere little one." Dreisirus looked down at the Blood Elf shivering away from him.

"Interfere with what?" She implored. Trying to pull as far from the demon.

"The Paladin. He taunts me with his light, but foremost is the Lady Hopemender." Dreisirus lifted his hand channeling away the Blood Elf's innate arcane magic. "Your misstep will cost you much. First I will take your magic. Since I know how much your kind suffers without it."

It didn't hurt like a physical pain to loose ones magic. It was like descending hollowness that seeped into her bones. "I don't understand. Stop! Please Stop!"

"Lady Hopemender is holding her Paladin at arms length for the moment, but soon she will become attached to him." Dreisirus informed terrified woman. "Only then will taking him from her cause the most damage to the purity of her spirit. You were going to get in the way of that affection if left to your own devices. So I intend to stop you, little Blood Elf."

The last of her magic ebbed away, the waitress looked up from the floor. She shook her head in a weakened state. "Then I will not go near him again. I swear, just go away."

"That might work, but this is farm more entertaining to me. What should I take next? Yes, your vanity is your looks. How about I take that along with your youth." The next spell channeled as the Dread Lord's black eyes sparkled with glee. To torment the mortals was a delicacy he rarely allowed himself while carrying out the Hopemender's curse. Now that he was in the position to do so, he relished it.

The Blood Elf was innocent. She had done nothing besides accept a man's offer of a casual date. For this she was dying in the most inhumane of ways that the Dread Lord could give. "Please, just let me live." The tears fell down her slowly aging face.

"No. I plan to take your soul, and then I will feast on it while you watch with dying eyes." Dreisirus knelt down and lifted her now white hair. It slipped through his fingers as he looked to her face. "Still you can know that your death is far better then the slow one Hopemender will endure. She will live a lifetime of suffering and pain before I allow her end, and even as she dies, I will continue my vengeance against her line. None shall escape me."

The woman screamed and screamed in her agony, because even as short lived as it was, there was so much lost in her young life as it was snuffed out.

* * *

There had been no sound to Zepporah's ears, but she had seen it all. It was not the first time she had watched Dreisirus murder someone, it would not be the last. Each time branding her soul with pain and guilt because she knew why they died. In someway they had encountered her, and enraged him!

If only she was coming back from a nightmare, but Zepporah knew what she had seen was as real as Callidus kneeling on the ground holding her up.

"Zeppy? Look at me." Callidus held her arms and gave a light shake. He was more then slightly concerned as to what was happening with his charge. He had tried cleansing and purifying her, but it proved to be no use. Whatever was wrong with her was not something he could fix through traditional means. That had left his own heart hammering with fear in his chest, but to show that to Zepporah would only upset her more. "Speak Common, Zep. Mezzgrave isn't here to appreciate the demonic chanting."

The demonic speech continued. "No. Please, now. Just let me go." The tears flowing. How she wished she had not witnessed that. She was glad she could not hear what Dreisirus had said. It was terrible enough what she imagined he had told that poor woman in her last moments. To know how cruel he was, it was worse then her mind could comprehend. Turning her face into Callidus's chest she wept harder.

"What again? Zeppy, now don't do that. You are safe here with me." Callidus ran his hand over her head, and pulling her against his chest and rocking her softly. The fear and disparity was something he had seen in combat. There was nothing he could say. He knew that harsh truth first hand. All one could do was hold strong and offer their support.

Zepporah kept her eyes open. She could not close them for fear she would move into another vision of death and darkness. Zepporah knew deep down that she had to pull herself together. To rise from her place of self pity and go to the Tavern. She had to see if the vision was real, to know if Dreisirus was really this close. The mere idea he was in Shattrath with her, caused her to trembled with renewed fear.

"We have to go back to the Tavern, Callidus. There is something I must confirm." Zepporah pulled back and struggled to her feet. She wavered on them. Every fiber of her being that dreamed of self preservation screamed for her to flee. To leave Shattrath and never return.

Callidus put his hand out to steady her. "Lady Hopemender. I worry you may have become ill. We should get you to your rooms. I want you to lay down while I summon a priest to attend you."

"There is no time for that." Zepporah shouted at him. The sweet face twisting with rage.

Callidus did not drop her arm, but he did lean back giving her a wary look.

Zepporah held back tears. "I am sorry. I did not mean to do that. Control. I must maintain... control."

"I will take you to the Tavern. Then will you rest?"

Zepporah closed her eyes and shook her head. "If my suspicions are true, I will not be sleeping tonight."

They did not get very close before they saw the guards swarming around the building. Callidus going still next to Zepporah. She placed a hand to her stomach. The sinking feeling as her worst fear was proven true.

Callidus moved in through the crowd that was gathering. "What has happened here?"

"Demon attacked and killed a woman in the back rooms, Sir Paladin." The guard looked over Callidus with relief. "If we could detain you for a moment to look over the scene? It will be a while until our Holy Light division will be here. It will not be safe until someone like you clears the scene."

"Certainly." Callidus looked back at Zepporah. "Stay right here. It will not take long to confirm or deny if it was demonic in nature."

Of course, they would not asked the Warlock to check. Zepporah could have kicked herself at that thought. She did not want to see. She did not have too.

"Wait!" A guard come up behind Zepporah and grabbed her arm. "You are a Warlock! Were you the one traveling with the Paladin?"

"I am. Yes, that is true, Mr. Guard, sir." Zepporah tried to pull her arm out of his bruising grip.

"So you ate here today, and a waitress caught the attention of your companion over yourself?"

Zepporah saw instantly where this was going. "He is my body gaurd!"

"A Paladin guarding a Warlock?" The man laughed, and dragged Zepporah to the doorway. "We will see about that. Once we get a positive identification on you, I think we will know who summoned the demon on that poor woman. You will pay for your crimes."

"My crimes?" Zepporah choked out.

"I demand you let go of the Lady Hopmender this instant!" Callidus came through the main room in a thundering charge. He grabbed the guard's hand and twisted it away. Although he did not let go as he bore the other man backwards.

"She is a Warlock. I have confirmation that she was here earlier. It is most likely she was the cause of the attack." The man cried out between pained gasps.

"Yes she was." Callidus tossed the man back. "She was with me. I am Callidus Tenebrie of the Argent Crusade, under direct orders from the High Lord Tirion Fordring to watch over and protect the daughter of the late Lord Hopemender!"

"Hopemender?" The whispers ripped through the crowd as all eyes started to turn toward Zepporah.

Zepporah felt her eyes grow wide as her cover was completely blown by the Paladin sent to protect it.

"The Lady Hopemender?" The guards in the room all turned and saluted toward her.

The guard who had dragged her into the room dropped to his knees. "Lady! I did not know. Please forgive me for my brash actions toward you and your Paladin guard. I never dreamed that you would grace this part of the city with your presence."

Zepporah did not answer. She hated this most of all. Being hated for being a Warlock was bad enough, but being adored for what her father was? That crushed her still beating heart. Lifting her robes just over her heels, she rushed from the Tavern.

Callidus pushed past the Guardsmen and raced after her. "Zepporah!"

She shook her head and said, "They know I am innocent, but they won't truly believe it. I won't stay here a moment longer."

Seeing how distressed she was, Callidus could not argue the point. Knowing that there was some connection to her and the poor Blood Elf's demise. He did not dare ask what. "Then where do we go? Honor Hold?"

"Tanaris. Durnholde ."

Callidus blinked at her. Rearing back his head as he blinked again. "Are you MAD? Do you realize how FAR away that is from here? It will take..." He tried to count. The fingers on his hands clicking rapidly. Then threw them up. "DAYS to get there."

"Then we'd best start now." Zepporah pulled her pack up higher on her back with determination. "We'll hit the portals."

"Light, damn it! I hate portals. They are unnatural magic." Callidus rolled his eyes at the amount of travel they were in for. It was clear Zepporah wanted to get as far away from Shattrath and Outlands as she could, and quickly.

Zepporah was not in the mood for his innuendos. Stomping her foot down hard on his, for all the good it did with slippers on plate boots. "All magic that isn't from the Light is unnatural to you, Paladin. You'll survive."

"I could debate that with you, but you are clearly not in the mood." Callidus waved is finger under her nose. Then stepped up intending to use his manly prowess to get her to change her mind. Sliding a warm arm around her. "If you give me one good reason why you want to go visit the Time hopping Dragons of Tanaris, I'll go without a further complaint."

Zepporah already had her plan of attack ready. Callidus had so easily stepped into her trap."Poppa's there. You can see him before I turned his hair white, and because I'm going, with or without you."

"I thought that letter upset you?" Callidus dropped his hold after being reminded just who she was and where the connections lay.

She cocked up one eyebrow. The resolve in her eyes unbending.

"Fine. Let's get to Stormwind."

* * *

Zepporah's Journal

Book: It happened again. It was bound to. I lost control. I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to. Maybe if I didn't show interest and didn't feel any emotion it wouldn't happen. I was annoyed and I should have stayed detached.

I was annoyed. Ok, ok, ok. I was annoyed and jealous. And for a moment I wished I was her. Stupid stupid stupid.

He's trouble. e. I think I know why Poppa picked him. ugh. Yes, of all his overly talented Light bearing paladins, this one. Yeah.. Thaaanks. Trouble.

Did he really think I was going to swoon when he took his helm off? I'd been steeling myself for the reveal for a while. Also, if I had less control it wouldn't have been a puddle of Zepp under the table. I would have crawled to his side, peeled off the rest of his plate and had a taste. But at least, when I do have control for useless things, it works.

And because I wanted, it happened again.

Also, what's, why, I, what's his problem with red? I refuse to burn my reds. I LOVE my reds. And after that whole rant about not shopping with me, I now have to go through him about my purchases? He's such a JERK. And I want a bite.

Sorry if my writing is messy, we're on our way to the dragons of Tanaris. Crimson's orders win again. I've never seen her, but how does she do it? At least, hopefully, the dragons will be less inclined to be stupid over my family or my abilities. I'm done with that city. I'm also really, really tired.

It will happen again, I know it, but I've got to figure out how to stop it. No one deserves what I bring.

Maybe seeing Poppa will bring me a better mood. Ha. Poppa without white hair. That'll be fun.

Good luck Book. We need it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Confrontations

Chapter 7

Confrontations

Zeppora did not slow her step as she made her way past the Mages in the Tower. Stormwind was always bustling with activity these days. There were more Warlocks within the city on a daily bases thanks to the Slaughtered Lamb. So her presence was not questioned by anyone. Not that she would even consider showing her face around the hardcore radicals of her class.

Callidus came to her side having made the portal shortly after her. He looked down and asked, "So are we taking a ship across the Great Sea?"

"No." Zepporah stopped at the top of the gracefully curved ramp that twisted it's way around the Mage Tower. "That would take forever. I am going to hit a Mage portal to Dalaran and then jump to the Caverns of Time from there."

Callidus paled at her plan. "That is a lot of portals for us to take."

"Eh." Zepporah shrugged and started downward.

Callidus jumped and landed hard. Coming to his feet and tossing a healing spell over himself. Looking up at Zepporah. The Warlock staring over the edge with a disapproving shake of her head. "So do you have any idea where we are going to find a Mage willing to portal us?"

"If you could refrain from trying to harm yourself long enough for me to find him, then yes." Zepporah stepped to the lush green grass that graced the Mage Quarter. She had always assumed even the gardeners in this section of the city were magic in nature. How else could it always be so perfectly kept in color and cut?

"This from the one who cuts herself for power." Callidus reached up to tip his helm back to stare at her. The accusing look disclaiming her hypocrisy.

Zepporah's loud scoff brought him up short. "If that is all you think Life Tapping is, you are beyond clueless. Its not cutting, its transferring life essence for power. Everyone knows and accepts this as fact or the rest of the world would frown upon it as harshly as you do."

"It's self massacre any way you look at it."

"And jumping out of a tower, where there is a perfectly good ramp, just because you have the ability to rectify the damage isn't? You really need to reevaluate your perceptions, you self righteous Paladin." She let that one settle in for a moment before turning to make her way toward one of the lovely grass covered paths. "If I know Hinden, and I do, he will be reading tomes at his town house just up the road."

"You know an Archmage?"

"He is just a Mage at the moment, but a promising one. Before you get all worried about his portals, don't. He is very skilled, and even trained in Dalaran from the time he was a small child." Zepphorah was surprised that Callidus said very little as they made their way around the impressive section of the city. She had been expecting him to try and devalue Hinden's talents on lack of title alone, but that never happened.

The moment Zepporah raised her hand to knock at the door, Callidus moved to touch her shoulder. The attention directed entirely on him in that moment. "So how do you know him?"

Zepporah smiled bright at the bit of jealousy she saw in those blue eyes. "Hinden is dating a friend of mine."

"Happily?" Callidus could not stop himself from inquiring. Damn he did sound as if he was fishing for personal information. Still how could he be assured of Zepporah's safety when she was being so cryptic with her knowledge.

Zepporah's hand rapped hard on the carved wooden door before looking back at her paladin. "Not even close to happy. He doesn't even realize they are a couple, yet."

Before Callidus could reply the door was pulled hastily open. To move so fast the man must have blinked his way over. The dark black and purple robes hung around a rather large frame. Callidus was none to pleased to see that the man was not your standard issue Mage. He clearly did not spend all his time reading old tomes, like the one currently in his hand. He had the strong body of a fighter, and the approving look Zepporah dropped on it did not quell any of Callidus's anxieties. In fact there was an immediate, and very strong, sense of dislike for the man. Was Mezzgave rubbing off on him?

"Zepporah!" The dark eyes flecked with shifting orbs of green and gold settled on her. He opened his arms and pulled her to his expansive chest as if she was a mere doll. "It's been ages since I have seen you! How is Ironforge doing?"

"I no longer frequent the Dwarven home city. I have been in Outlands for a while now." Zepporah pulled back to stare up at him adoringly.

Hinden dropped his hold and snapped his book shut. "Outlands. Now that place brings back some foul memories for me."

"I am sure, but Hinden I am here to ask a favor of you?" Zepporah clasped her hands together and interlaced her fingers. The pretty face looking up.

"Portals?" Hinden sighed and tossed the book onto a table near the door. "It's always the portals. Of course I can do that for you."

"You are the best Mage ever!" She cast a quick glance over at Callidus, and saw the dark brooding look on his features. Oh that was to good to just give up. Then turning back she took Hinden's hand in her own. The other coming down to pat on it warmly. "But before I go, perhaps we can catch a drink at the Blue Recluse? It has been such a long time since I have seen you."

"Sure. I could use a break. Translating some of the Draconic runes that been carved into the hides of the corrupted Blue Flight, is taking forever." He moved out and closed the door behind him. An arm dropping casually over Zepporah's shoulder. "Shall it be tea or something harder?"

"The Lady will have tea. We are traveling soon." Callidus watched them pass as he growled from his forgotten position.

"Tea it is!" Hinden never actually looked at the Paladin as he addressed his friend. Dropping his head close until one could not see where her black hair started and his equally dark hair ended."So whose the tin can?"

"Oh, an Argent Paladin, Poppa Fordring has dumped on me." Zepporah taunted Callidus with her tone.

"The old man hasn't given up on you yet? He might be more stubborn then you are." Hinden picked up his pace almost dragging the Warlock along and creating distance between them and Callidus.

The two casters came to the Blue Recluse and Zepporah turned to face Callidus. "If you could wait out here. The Mage and I have much to discuss. I will collect you when I am done."

"How am I to watch you from out here?" Callidus stammered and moved a few steps forward. He could not believe she was merely dismissing him like this.

"It will not take long. One, maybe two, cups." Hinden dropped his attention on Callidus. "Do not worry. I am not one to sip my tea." With that the couple entered the building leaving the Paladin alone to his own devices.

Callidus turned to one of the outside tables. He threw himself down in the chair and felt the dark mood starting to over take him. He had been dismissed without thought like an old hunting hound. Splendid.

A little Gnome rushed past him to the door. Callidus turned in his chair to face her. Watching in silence as she went through the doorway and then backed out. Then in. Then out. Standing there for a moment before stomping one foot, and letting out the most frustrated groan Callidus had ever heard. He had to smile at the tiny little thing. She was adorable with large green eyes and a short cut to her raven hair. The daggers on her hips proclaiming her a Rogue.

"I hate her." The words were muttered low as she paced back past Callidus. "Stupid Humans, with their long legs and arms. Pretty oval faces that can look my Mage in the eye by merely raising their toes. I hate that too."

"Aww, come on, Gnomling." Callidus called over. "We aren't all bad."

She turned and clasped a hand over her mouth upset at having been heard. Turning back to see the glowing golden Paladin looking down at her.

"It's alright, I wont tell you nemesis a thing. Why are you so upset?" Callidus indicated the chair across from him.

"You have got to be kidding!" The Gnome walked over and for a moment Callidus worried she might stab him in the knee with her ominous looking dagger. "If I sit in that chair I wont even be able to see over the tabletop. Are you trying to mock me?"

"I apologize, sit on the table if you want. I don't mind and could use the company."

She hopped to the chair seat and then to the table. Leaning over to look under Callidus's helm. "If only you were better looking. Maybe you could have kept that Warlock away from my Mage!" Plopping down on her rear the large tears formed in her eyes but did not drop. "I have no luck."

"Excuse me?" Callidus felt as if she had actually struck him. He reached up and pulled off his helm and looked at her waiting for the typical reaction.

The Gnome stared at him and sighed, "Yeah, no comparison. My Hinden is all dark dangerous and yummy. You don't have a chance, just like me. We are totally out gunned here. Maybe I should just go throw myself in the canal and be done with it all."

"Who are you?" Callidus bristled at the Gnomes open dismissal of his looks. It had happened before, but it was rare enough to peak his interest.

"I'm known as Misnomer. My friends called me Misn." The Gnome sighed and looked far across the courtyard.

"Well, Misn you seem to know this Hinden pretty well. Can you tell me how he knows Lady Hopemender?" Callidus crossed his arms and leaned forward.

"I said only my friends call me Misn." The Gnome glared up at him. "And if you are looking for information on Hinden, you are talking to the wrong Rogue, because I wont tell you a thing."

"Well then, I see your personalty is as toxic as your daggers." Callidus leaned back and narrowed his eyes on her.

"Care to find out!" Misn jumped to her feet and put a hand on her weapons.

"Misn?" The sound of Hinden's voice broke into the tension.

Callidus and Misn turned to see Zepporah and Hinden standing at the door. The little Gnome going bright red in her embarrassment.

Zepporah gasped seeing the Rogue and rushed over to scoop her up and snuggle her close. "Oh Misn! It's been so long since I have seen you. How have you been?"

"I do better with my feet on the ground. Thank you very much." Misn choked out, and was instantly set down.

"I am just portaling these two to Dalaran, Misn." Hinden sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Were you watching my townhouse again?"

"The Mage Tower and their Archmages have told me to make sure you stay safe while doing your research. I have no idea when you are going to want to skip off to some far off location!" Misn gave him the saddest look anyone had ever seen.

"Fine. I get it." Hinden turned and looked at Zepporah. "Are you ready to depart?"

"Yes. That would be lovely." Zepporah looked over at Misn. "Next time I am in Stormwind we will have to catch up."

"Sure. Great!" Misn smiled and waved at the Warlock. Happy to see her off and far away from Hinden.

Callidus came to his feet and reached down to scoop up his helm. Just what he always wanted, more portals. Once on the other side he looked at Zepporah waiting for him just down the stairs in Dalaran. "So what did you two discuss that took such little time?"

"The same two things we always talk about." She turned away.

"And they are?"

"Are you prying?"

Callidus grabbed her by the arm. "I am trying to protect you, Zepporah. After what happened today you can at least give me some straight answers."

"Hinden works for my mentor. We talk about Crimson and her activities. He keeps track of any possible Dreisirus rumors for me as well. So I had to give him the information about Shattrath." Zepporah did her best to avert her eyes.

"Dreisirus?" Callidus unintentionally tightened his hold on Zepporah's arms. "You think the Dread Lord is the demon that killed the Blood Elf woman?"

Zepporah looked down and nodded. "I don't think it was him. I know it was."

Callidus was stupefied. He remained silent for a long moment before he spoke. "You knew Dreisirus was in Shattrath and you had us leave with out confronting him? Why Zepporah? We could have called on the guards of the city and overwhelmed him!"

"You are insane." She lifted her head at his words and stared into his eyes. "Do you have any idea how such a plan would turn out? Because I do! It would have been a blood bath."

"I suspect there would have been some loss of life, but Zepporah there is a Naaru in Shattrath! It was a good chance to kill him once and for all!" Callidus dropped her arms. "By the Light, I can not believe you allowed us to miss this opportunity."

"Dread Lords can be killed, and the Naaru would have certainly aided us in the battle, but then what?" Zepporah argued.

"Then what? What more could there be?" Callidus stared at her.

"He would just reform in the Twisted Nether and return. I would have no idea when or where. I would spend my life looking and waiting for him. I might even grow lax and open myself up to more torment. I have been studying Dreisirus and his kind since I was a small child, Callidus. I know how to handle this best." She threw her arms in the air.

"So you ran like a coward." Callidus snarled in her face."What good is that going to do his next victim. It's like you don't even care that some one died."

"Yes! I ran. It's the only thing I can do now with my foe so much greater then I am. Remember what happened to the last Paladin that thought he could rush into battle with Dreisirus before you lecture me!" She was panting hard in her anger. Furious that Callidus was so ignorant of their enemy.

"So you plan to use the tactic of, to defeat one's enemy you must become the enemy, Zepporah?" Callidus said in a calm voice the belied the look on his face.

She nodded slowly a little unnerved by her outburst and his reaction to it. "Yes."

"Then you had better consider just how far you are going to go before you actually become my enemy." Callidus's tone was more serious then she had ever heard from him before. There was no simple threat in those words. If she crossed the line, became the evil she sought to destroy, he would end her with no questions asked.

* * *

Zepporah's Journal

Well Book,

I've got a backup plan. Sort of. We went to visit Hinden for some portals. I adore that mage. I love his hugs. Adore. So much. I keep thinking, if my parents were alive and I had a brother, I hope he'd be like him. Poor Misn, no luck that girl.

Callidus seemed a little jealous, but whatever. (Actually, Yes! Turnabout is fair play, right?) Too bad it was over Hinden. Even if he was game to really tweak the paladin, Misn would destroy me.

Speaking of destruction, that's my insurance. The paladin promised me that if I ever became as evil as my target he'd end me. I could have kissed him. He was way too angry or I would have thanked him. It's a relief. I don't want to end up like my mother.

It's scary, he takes my fears away. Scary because being dependent on him or even liking him has thus far proven very deadly. I'm tired of hurting people. I'm tired of hurting.

I want a hug. I know better than to ask, so I'll summon Mezz. He understands.

Until the next,  
Zep, doombringer. Haha.

PS: Mezz can swat at Callidus to cheer me up. The jerk.

Author Note: Ask and you shall receive!


End file.
